Begin Again
by Maninova
Summary: They were suppose to be dead yet life gave them another chance,but the biggest question was, was it for the best or worse? Sequel to Bond we share. Madasaku, Hashihina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I decided to rewrite this chapter. Since I had to agree with one of my reviewer. Deb.23 my new co-writer has been helping me with it. I don't know what would I do without you. Seriously Thanks a lot. I would advice my readers who read this chapter to read it again because I have changed some of the content inside to make it a better story. And many thanks to the reviewers who liked it and criticized it. Thanks for all the favs and follows. I really appreciate it all. ^_^ I'll be done with 2nd chapter soon.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She couldn't see properly at first but after her sight adjusted to the darkness, she could make things out. She was surrounded by huge thick trees. Even though it was night the air was humid. The sticky atmosphere made her feel uncomfortable. The place seemed prone to the rain. It looked like she was in an evergreen forest. She tried to stand up but she felt really tired and sluggish for some reason. She seemed lost unable to comprehend what was happening. Her mind felt heavy as if she just woke up from a very long slumber.

"So finally you are awake,I have been waiting for you to wake up. Its almost been a week.. I was so worried." A very vaguely familiar voice caught her attention. Her mind was still in a daze so she couldn't recognize whom it belong to but the voice was familiar for sure. She turned around to look at the person who she presumed talking to her.

What she saw really surprised her, she screamed out loud but nothing came out of her throat.

"Please don't be scared, I didn't mean to frighten you." It was no wonder that she was surprised. The woman standing before her was almost transparent, emitting a faint glow. She seemed like a spirit but instead of spooky, she appeared heavenly.

After staring at the unearthly woman for a while she calmed down but started panicking again. "Wh… What are you? Are you dead? Am… am I dead? ..."Before the questioned person could answer, the chain of questions was interrupted. The scared woman felt a sharp pain in her head, she clenched her head tightly, her nails were digging into her scalps but pain was too much to bear and she fell onto her knees. The ghostly woman approached her quickly to help her but she knew the person in pain will have to deal with it on her own, at least for a while, either way she tried her best to comfort her. A huge collection of images started flashing in front of her eyes like small videos running one after another, after hours of suffering exhaustion took over and she started losing consciousness. Last thing she heard was a worried voice calling for her again and again before she completely blacked out and her body collapsed on the ground.

By the next time she woke up. She was not confused nor was she at a loss. She had been dreaming about her past the whole time she had been asleep. Her head was clearer, and she finally remembered everything. There was still a dull pain in her head, and when she tried to sit up, she felt dizzy again. Seeing this, the ghostly woman she met earlier ran to her side and helped her up and subtly asked "So do you remember now?"

The questioned woman nodded "Yes as a matter of fact I do Hinata." "Thank goodness. You have been out for a whole day." Hinata informed her. She looked worried. Now that her thoughts are settled she recalled Hinata's appearance and asked "why do you look like this?"

"I'm not the only one Sakura look at you." She did as she was told. She lifted her hand in front of face. Her eyes widen in shock then she gazed down at her body. Her whole body was translucent just like that of her companion. They appeared to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen. Their translucent bodies were draped a thin layer of white kimono and their hair was longer last time she checked she was the mother of a _fifteen_ year old herself and her hair was shorter and the same goes for her companion.

"I'm not sure myself, I woke up a week before you did but it appears like our bodies are made up of chakra. It's more like all the fragments of our chakra are accumulating here to reconstruct our body, more the chakra accumulates the more we become visible. I still have my doubts, if we are going to get our physical bodies back or not. We can't feel heat or cold or any other sensations, we don't feel hunger or thirst. Apparently we can't go outside this mountain. And for some reason we appear younger. That is all I know from a week of experience."

"Is that so..."

"I don't know why is this happening we were supposed to be dead. I don't even know where we are."

"Calm down Hinata. For now let's wait and see until all our chakra accumulates." Even though she herself was suspicious about the whole ordeal she didn't voice it out.

It's been six months now. As the time passed their bodies became more and more visible albeit they still appeared translucent and as their chakra returned the range of their mobility around the mountain increased. They started feeling sensation such as heat and cold a little by little. The mountain where they resided seemed to be a remote place far from any civilization. It fostered the thick luscious rain forest which in turn sheltered all kind of carnivores animals, poisonous insects, lethal vegetations no wonder the human scarcely come by but sometimes the lost people or the shinobi taking refuge appeared once in a blue moon. And some even happened to encounter ' _evil spirits'_ within the mountain. The rumors of presence ghosts within the mountain spread like a wild fire. The rumor of the mountain being haunted has created a huge uproar among the villages. Within these six months countless priest and exorcist came and left in order to purify these evil spirits. Both the women had to be cautious because of these unexpected guests, not because they were scared of being exorcised but because they didn't want to be seen by enemies in their weakened state. They were sitting ducks if someone were to find them in this condition. It might prove fatal to their existence. They still didn't know how or why they were still alive. Or who brought them back. Or even their intention in doing so. Or was it (all a sick joke?) After hiding for past six months the rumors have died down, less and less people visited the mountain, which was a big relief for both the women. If they were to be found out now, it would have been a very difficult situation for them.

"It's been peaceful here lately."

"Yeah, that's a relief. It's my fault that all this started anyway. That guy screamed so loudly after seeing me. It was careless of me going near the stream at night." Thanks to the constant rain the stream never dried. It was the main source for water for the creatures living in this mountain forest. So the chances of being spotted there is the highest.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. We can't stay here for long someone will find us eventually." Hinata reassured her.

"I know. I just hope our chakra returns soon. As soon as we get our physical bodies we can move around freely. We have been isolated for way too long. We don't know anything. What's going on out there or where is this place? Or how long has it been and...?" Sakura didn't continue.

The dark haired woman sighed. "All we can do is patiently wait for now."

"Yes I'm sorry for losing it."

"I know you are worried about _them_. So am I. But this won't get us anywhere. That reminds me you said we will retain our physical bodies, how do you know that Sakura?"

The pink haired woman reached out to touch the comforting hand on her shoulder. She just silently agreed with her. It's a good thing Hinata was there with her or else she would have lost her sanity all alone in this mountain.

"I'm not absolutely sure about it but I do think we will retain our physical bodies, our bodies are becoming more solid, the more our chakra is returning. We have started getting our senses back. I can feel the temperature, the wind, the smell which I was unable to earlier. Soon we will start getting hungry and thirsty since we will need energy to perform tasks and maintain our health and eventually we will get our physical bodies back, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about it. We will find out eventually."

"I See. Let's see what happens."

Next six months passed very slowly much to their dismay. They seem to have sustained their former abilities. They didn't have to start training over. They would hunt to eat, drink water from the stream to satisfy their thirst, spar with each other, train and do all the regular activities required to sustain. Thirteen months after their awakening both managed to regain their physical forms. Hinata was able to retain her solidity a few months before Sakura since the medic had a vast chakra reserve due to her byakugo seal.

And now the time has come to depart from the forest. They decided to find the nearest village and start gathering information. Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan they were able to locate a village without wasting much time; it took them several days to reach the village which was several miles away. And the lack of supplies added to their delay and exhaustion. Not only that they were starved, dehydrated, sleep deprived. Small cuts and scratches were all over their bodies. Hinata was in a worse condition she seemed to have developed a high fever during their journey. It looks like her body still hadn't adjusted to the environment yet. Sakura somehow managed to suppress it with her chakra it but she was still in an urgent need of medication and water. Fortunately during the entire journey they didn't encounter any rogue.

When they reached the village gates, there were two huge men guarding it. Sakura was supporting the sick woman as they moved towards the gate but were stopped by the guards.

"Who are you?"

"State your business here."

Sakura was slightly shocked since it was rare for people to not to recognizing her. After all she was the greatest medic in the fire country with the pink hair. So she decided to play safe.

"M…my name is S…Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and this is my si…sister Hinata." She decided to use her maiden name. After all Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuga are well known clans around the world. "We were travelling to our village but Un…unfortunately on our way a band of th..thieves raided our caravan. We were robbed of our way and belongings they killed all our people. They even tried to… take a..ad…advantage of us b..but we somehow managed to escape." She continued between her sobs."After wandering for so long we were able to find this village. So please help us. We haven't eaten in days or even had a drop of water. My sister is sick please save her. I'm begging you." Sakura dropped onto her knees with Hinata in her arms and started crying miserably. The dark haired woman decided to play along with her partner. She leaned in her companion's embrace and started breathing hard. Even though she was actually sick that didn't stop her from helping her friend.

The guards who stopped them sternly earlier were now analyzing the women before her. Looking at the pitiful women the guard couldn't just turn them down and said "please wait here let us inform the village elders. If they permit it, we will let you inside." He gestured at the other guard. The other guard nodded and left. After a while he returned.

"The elders want to see you two."

"Yes, th…thank you so much."

"Come with me."

The gate opened. Two women followed the man inside. Hinata was leaning on Sakura for support. All the way to the elders residence they were getting stares from everyone they come across. Even though they were covered in cuts and bruises, their lips were chapped from dehydration, dark circles from the lack of sleep. But the two of them were indeed beautiful, there's no doubt about it. Some seemed wary others amazed. Even though they were used to this kind treatment but it was still nerve wreaking. They could even hear them whispering to each other.

"Who are they?"

"Must be outsiders, never seen them around."

"Look at that hair, is that even natural."

"What are you talking about, look at those eyes so strange?"

"Hey not so loud they might hear you."

' _We can hear you loud and clear ladies and gentlemen_.' They sweat dropped.

"Mom what's that on that lady's head."

"Sssshhh don't point."

"Wow So beautiful, never seen such beautiful women before."

"Must be some spoiled daughters of those greedy nobles."

"But don't you think it's suspicious? Two pretty women suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"You are right."

And the gossip went on. Hinata was feeling rather conscious of her eyes. After all byakugan belong to Hyuga clan. She just hopes nobody notices. She is used to people talking about her eyes. She was bullied as a kid because of her eyes. So she doesn't mind these things much.

Sakura was worried about the same thing, if they found out about the byakugan, it might get messy. They didn't like the attention they were getting because of their 'unique' appearances. Hinata were still surprised that no one appeared to recognize them after all Sakura a famous medic she was the hokage's wife but at same time she was relived too.

Finally they halted in front of a small cottage. The guard knocked at the door.

"Come in"

They entered at the command.

"My lord they are here." He bowed in front of them.

"Thank you. You may leave."

"Yes my Lady." With that the guard left.

It wasn't a big house but it wasn't small either. There was an elderly couple sitting in on a mat. They seemed in their mid 60's. They both were smiling humbly but the elderly man had a sharp gaze. With just one glance anyone could tell the man was really smart and wise with a lot of experience. He radiated aura similar to Lord third Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sakura was relieved that they didn't turned out like Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane or much worse Danzo Shimura. The woman beside him also seemed very kind and elegant.

"We heard about what happened to you. It's sad to hear that. I hope both of you are haven't suffered much?"

"Thank you for your concern my lady and yes one way or another we managed to escape with our dignity intact."

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my sister Hinata." She knew she was taking a big risk if these people knew about Hinata's byakugan and the hyuga clan or her, she wasn't sure what will happen." We are travelers but on our way we met with misfortune. Please she needs help she is running down with a fever."

"You don't look like sisters though." The older man's sharp gaze penetrated Hinata's.

It was a good thing both the girls were proficient in acting skills. All their life of being a kunoichi has its own benefits."

So with a sorrowful expression the dark haired woman answered "We were brought to the same orphanage when we were just infants. We were outcast because of our strange features. So we grew supporting each other consider each other sisters. Even though we are not related by blood we share a bond stronger than that of blood." Her voice was weak but seemed genuine.

Her pink haired friend smiled sadly at her. The couple seemed satisfied at her answer.

"My apologies for prying into your personal matters, but since the war between the Senju and Uchiha has become fierce, we have to be more careful these days. Many villages have been destroyed because of their clashes. The pointless robberies, kidnapping and murders have been happening lately. And you looked like a Hyuga so we were just being cautious since we have to prioritize our village's safety and Hyuga are also engaged in war against Uchiha, and suddenly having two beautiful women coming out of nowhere in this state of war looked suspicious." The lord of the village replied.

The information about the war between the Uchiha and Senju was a big shock. Their minds were in turmoil. ' Uchiha and Senju are engaged in a war? What in the world is going on?' The elder man's keen gaze was locked on them this whole time, trying to decipher their motives. Feeling his eyes on them they composed themselves. Suddenly Sakura recalled, the peculiar thing about the shinobi who took in the mountin was that none had their village head band on them. 'So this must be the reason.'

"So this might be the reason we were attacked." Sakura lied to conceal their reaction.

"We would not like to be a burden in a situation like this. We will take our leave then. We are sorry for the inconvenience we caused." The pink haired women said with genuine regret.

They were about to leave.

"Wait." The older women stopped them.

Both the kunoichi stopped and feigned shocked looks on their faces.

"We can't let two defenseless women wander around on their own in this state. Can we now? So please stay in the village for as long as you want." The man finished.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality but we don't even have money to pay for everything." Hinata replies nervously.

"Don't worry about that dear. We will take care of it until you can support yourselves." The kind elder woman said. They felt really grateful towards the warm hearted woman also felt guilty for deceiving her.

"We would not want to impose upon you so please let us say our thanks with our services. I'm a doctor. So please let me help around with the ill people. And my sister here is an amazing dancer.' I'm a what?' So she can teach it to children and whoever is interested right Hinata." Sakura deadpanned. The dark haired woman hesitated at first but eventually gave up."Yes please."

"That's great all right then. It's settled. You two are staying. We will ask someone to arrange a place for your stay. So please make yourself at home until then. But first thing first let's take your sister to our healer and also don't seem to be in good condition yourself"

"Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Reiji Miura I'm the leader of this small village and this is my wife Kaho Miura. This village is called Torigakure."

"We are really grateful Lord Miura, My lady." The younger women bow in front of them out of respect.

"Well umm..."

"What is it dear? If there's any problem please don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright, do you happen to know any village by the name of Konoha?"

"Konoha...? I don't think there's a village like that in fire country."

"You called lord Miura?"

"Yes. Keep a close eye on these two women until they stay."

"Yes sir. But may I ask why? just looked like harmless women to me."

"Sometimes what we see with our eyes isn't always true."

Life of an outsider isn't easy. After being nursed by the village Our kunoichi were given a small house to lounge in. The house wasn't too big but was big enough for two people. A small kitchen and a bathroom, the living room wasn't very spacious, had two small rooms, the condition of the house wasn't that great it looks like it hasn't been used for a very long time. The water wasn't running in the taps so the villagers were asked to fix it, but they didn't have electricity so they had to use candles at night. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere. They weren't complaining at least now they have a roof over their head. They don't have to sleep in wilderness. Now they can think peacefully and collect their thoughts.

Hinata started teaching dance to little girls after she recovered. People were fascinated with her skills. The children would flock to her like little ducklings. Youngsters admired her. They were captivated by her beauty and grace. Whenever she danced no one's eyes would move away from her. She loved children. And they returned it happily. They reminded her of her own children that made her really sad at times. Sakura started working as a healer. The village only had an old woman working as their doctor for many years. But she was too aged for this now but she never let anyone walk out of her door without any treatment. She had a lot of experience in this field. And after watching Sakura work she could tell the girl was most probably a genius or too experienced in this field or both. Her treatments were precise she knew what exactly she was doing. Her prescriptions were flawless. She had been able to cure diseases unknown to her moreover, She knew how to deal will all kind of patients from naughty children to grumpy elders. At first she was cautious of her and her 'sister' but after watching them try so hard to blend in, she came to accept them. They were beautiful and skilled but not arrogant they were down to earth. With her old experienced eyes she could tell they were not as simple as they seem to be but they genuinely cared about the people of the village. She heard about the loss of their belongings and the tragedy happened tom them and so gave them some of the spare clothes she had at her house, since her only daughter got married her clothes were left unused. For Hinata a couple of kimono and as for Sakura was given uniforms similar to that of a priestess as per the village's rules of conduct.

Both the new comers were grateful for her generosity. Even though they have been living in this village for more a couple of weeks now no matter how many followers and admirers they have now, they can't have everyone's approval. There were still many who were hostile towards them. Those people who admired them called them epitome of angels and the others who envy them referred to them as witches, who bewitch people with their beauty and witchcraft. They didn't really mind superstitious people like that they have better things to worry about.

There last conversation with the elders of the village had an enormous impact on them. After that they were able to figure out most of the circumstances. And with the information they gathered they were able to connect the dots.

It appeared that they have in some way reincarnated in past instead of dying. No rather than reincarnation it was more like reinstalled. This is the land of fire in the warring states era. Most of the clans have been at each other's throat particularly Uchiha and Senju. No alliance has been formed between the clans. Konoha has not been built. The Uzumaki clan has not been destroyed yet. Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha were the clan leaders and father of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha respectively. From what they remember both of them were cruel men thinking along the same line. They would even use their children to defeat the other side.

"Even If we are in the past, the important question is why and how? Who send us here and for what purpose? Are we supposed to end this war, and help with formation of Konohagakure? What exactly are we doing here, what about our family, our children?"Hinata broke down with all these questions in front of her.

"I think it's better not to get involved in the clan affairs."The pink haired woman interjected. "What are you talking about Sakura? Don't you see we are in the past now we can change it for the better Naruto can be happy with his family and Sasuke can live a normal life with his clan his parents and his brother? Itachi won't have to sacrifice himself, Neji won't have to die. Sasuke won't have to lose his way?" Hinata was angry.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want Naruto and Sasuke to have a happy life? But what about our children Sarada, Boruto , Himawari... What if something went wrong and we will never see them again."She was tempted to accept her companion's notion but she didn't want to lose Sarada at any cost, even if anyone calls her selfish.

Reluctantly Byakugan princess had to agree.

"It's better if we stay here we can't risk going outside even if we want answers. Let the matters calm down first. And if Hyuga or the other clan finds out about you, you would be in danger." Sakura was worried for her friend if the powerful clan came to know about Hinata's existence hey might try to come after her. Either with the intention of killing her or much worse steal her eyes. She knew to an Uchiha or Hyuga their eyes being stolen is a thousand time much worse than death. And she can't afford to lose another one of her precious friends. At that the dark haired women retorted "I can protect myself Sakura." "I know you are strong Hinata. I didn't mean to offend you. But despite of you being byakygan princess and have Hamura Otsutsuki's chakra and me having monster strength and byakugo seal we can't possibly take on the entire Hyuga, Uchiha and Senju clan altogether head on. We need to lay low for now and wait for the right opportunity. We might be strong stronger than many but we are not invincible Hinata. We are not Sasuke of Naruto."

But they didn't know that their plan for laying low would fail miserably.

After living in the village for a couple of months, their reputation sky rocketed. Not only in Tori but also the people for other villages started coming to Tori after hearing about the miraculous healer and the enchanting dancer. They ended up being called "mystical sisters". They still wonder how they ended up getting that stupid nickname. Even though they kept their prowess of chakra a secret but if the rumors start reaching the ears of the powerful clans, it won't take long for people to notice. Thinking about possibility of such circumstances gives her a headache. They might be captured by the clans and either forced to work for them or to be executed by them. At first she dismissed the idea, thinking that the bigger clans won't notice but she was proved horribly wrong.

Two kunoichi continues their job in this little village. Outsiders that came to visit were great source of information for them which help them learn the status of ongoing war which kept them updated but not every single one of them came with good intentions much to their frustration. Most of the men would try flirt with them or seduce them but in the end were politely rejected. Some would leave feeling dejected but others who were persistent became nuisance to them causing trouble, hindering their work. A man even started stalking Hinata to their home, even if he has not harmed anyone yet but who knows what he might do next. Another time a drunken guy broke into Sakura's working place and demanded she come with him or else he will hurt the patients who were present there. That really pissed Sakura off. The guy had a knife with him but thankfully the guy was restrained by the guards. After all they can't afford to have their identity be revealed. They did have a little suspicion that elder Miura already knew about them but had decided to remain quiet about it. So they decided to go to Miura couple in hopes for finding a solution for their situation.

Taking pity on the poor girls Lord Miura offered to assign bodyguards with them but they politely refused. So he decides to increase the security in the village and ordered the guards at the village gates to inspect everyone who comes inside the village and not to let any suspicious person in. After that these kinds of incidents reduced, much to their relief. And the peaceful days continued.

"Lady Sakura What's that on your forehead?" A little five year old asked curiously looking at her with his big eyes. It's not the first time someone asked her that. She brushed her fingers over the seal gently and a sad smile graced her lips. This seal was the reminders of her past, her sufferings and her bonds that she had to leave behind.

Medic nin smiled at the little kid and replied. "This mark helps me help people."

"Really, Can I have it to?"

"Yes why not but for that you will have to be a good boy and listen to your mom. If you work hard you will have it too."

"Yay..."Boy jumped in excitement." I want to help people too. I promise I'll be a good boy and to my mommy and work hard too."

The medic and his mom laughed at his antics.

"Thank you lady Sakura for treating his wounds."

"It's no problem but please call me Sakura."

"Well then Sakura. I'll see you soon." The women smiled at her kindly.

"Bye bye lady Sakura." The little boy shouted.

With that the little boy and his mother left the clinic.

"Sakura that was that was the last patient today. You can leave if you want now."

"But what if someone else comes"

"I will take care of it so you leave now."

"But..."

"But... what? I have been healing people before you came to this village, I can still do it."

"Yes madam. Well then see you tomorrow. If something happens please do call for me."

"Yes, yes now scram."

Sakura gave her a grin and left. She was a really kind old woman despite of her sharp tongue. She reminded her of Lady Chiyo.

Hinata on the other hand was busy with her students. They had to perform at the upcoming festival. So she has been busy for past few days with the preparation. Every year during the festival the villagers would dance for the opening ceremony. This year Hinata was assigned for the task to choreograph a group for dance. Since she is the one teaching this year the group was even more fired up much to her amusement. It was a difficult task managing such a big group, synchronizing their moves. Luckily the group was experienced so it wasn't as tough as she thought at first it would be.

This was a really good escape from the situation Sakura and her ended up in.  
She sighed thinking about the whole ordeal makes her upset.  
"Lady Hinata?"  
"Umm... I'm sorry yes what were you saying again?"  
"Are you alright Hinata sama you look dazed. Are you tired?"  
"I'm fine, please don't worry about me."  
"Go home and rest sensei?"  
"But you people..."  
"It's alright trust us on this you have taught us everything all we have to do now is just practice."  
" Are you sure you won't need me here?"  
"Yes we are, so now go home and rest."  
The respective woman smiled at her students gratefully and bid her farewell to them.  
When she arrived at her house she saw the door was unlocked.  
'It must be Sakura.'  
She entered the house and saw the medic nin was sitting in the living room and reading some scrolls.  
"You are home early."  
"Yeah lady Hana let me go early since there weren't any more patients. You?"  
"Same here my work was finished so my students asked me to go home and rest."  
"I see."

After a moment of silence Hinata spoke again.  
"Sakura... I think. It's time we leave this village."  
"Yes I was thinking the same thing .It has been peaceful now days, too peaceful for my liking. More like a calm before the storm, considering the war that's going on." Sakura frowned.  
"I detected some suspicious chakra signatures outside the village today. I don't know whether they are enemy or not. They have been patrolling the village boundaries since this morning."  
Sakura thought for a while and replied "Let's wait for them to make a move first. If they don't we will leave Tori the day after tomorrow as quietly and quickly as possible."  
"Since the kunoichi are rare in this era they won't suspect us and just hope they aren't sensor types that would be troublesome and we will have to get rid of them. We can't let these innocent people of Tori suffer."  
"Here, this is the map of current land of fire you take a look as well. I borrowed it from lady Hana" Hinata took the map from her and started analyzing it.  
"I'll go and start packing right away."  
Sakura stopped her " it's alright I already did, you have to perform tomorrow at the opening ceremony focus on that. I'll take care of the rest."  
"Thank you, Sakura."  
Hinata was really moved by her gesture.

At the opening ceremony of the festival everyone was fired up. The village was decorated with lights everyone was wearing beautiful clothes. Everywhere there were stalls. The opening ceremony was being held at the temple grounds. Villagers seem happy and the children were excited, parents asking their children not to go too far away. This reminded Sakura of her last festival in Konoha with her family. How happy they were and how it turned into a tragedy. The announcement of the opening ceremony stopped her from drowning in her own misery. Announcement attracted a big crowed. Most gathered just to watch Hinata dance. It was amusing how much people here loved her and follow her like a love struck fools. She always knew Hinata was beautiful from inside out anybody would fall in love with her instantly. If she were a guy she would have fallen head over heels for her.. Imagining herself fighting Naruto for Hinata made her chuckle. She never considered herself to be beautiful. In her childhood no matter how much she tried to look pretty for Sasuke's sake he always found her annoying and instead she ended up as a burden to both Sasuke and Naruto. And when Sasuke left and her blond friend was badly injured from the retrieval mission, was when she realized how weak she was. It was her choice not to remain weak that made her what she is now. It was her decisions and skills that that gave her the opportunity to fight beside Naruto and Sasuke. And it was her determination that gave her those skills and eventually the love of the man she loved for years not her appearance.

The performance of Hinata's students started. There were around ten people in the group. Everyone single one was elegant and talented. They were in sync with each other. The audience really enjoyed it and cheered for them. After seeing this Sakura really wanted to watch Hinata dance. When she told people that her sister was a dancer, she didn't mean she has seen Hinata dance before. It's just that she didn't know what to tell people about her occupation and in a hast she remembered Naruto once told her that he happened to see her dance once and he was captivated. So she decided to introduce Hinata as dancer albeit the dark haired woman was really upset with her. But she agreed later. Finally the group finished with their performance everyone clapped for them and praised them.

Now everyone was holding their breath for Hinata's performance. She walked to the stage and bowed before the audience. She looked gorgeous. Even thought she was wearing a simple white kimono. Her hair was down as usual, and there was no heavy makeup on her face but still the crowd was mesmerized by her beauty. When she started dancing her movements was so elegant and smooth as if the goddess of dance had descended upon earth and she herself was performing. The motion of her body was so fluid the whole crowd was hypnotized including the pink haired medic. She could see why Naruto has fallen hard for her. She was beautiful, strong and kind everything a man would want in their partner.

When her performance ended everyone falls silent. No one made a sound they were all staring at her. Their burning gazes make her feel like her 12 year old self again. She started feeling really nervous. She was panting a little from the effort. She was never very confident of herself when she was younger. She always wanted to be strong like her father and kind like her mother. But in her household she was always treated coldly by her father and elders. She had to shoulder the burden of their expectation and failing miserably. Being scolded by her father for not being good enough, losing all the sparing match against her little sister, being hated by her cousin and bullied by the children outside her clan drained all her confidence, having no one to reassure her, since her mother died when she was very young, made it even worse for her. She became an introvert and couldn't express her feelings. But then Naruto came to her life he was like the sun blinding everyone with his brilliance. She was attracted to him like a moth to the fire. As he fought Neji for her sake, she decided to fight for him even if it meant to throw her life away to save his. And she did during Pein's invasion and finally confessed her feelings for him. The confidence Naruto gave her after all their struggles only made her stronger. She had been through a lot. And she wasn't ready to lose it now after all she has sacrifice. So she took a deep breath, bowed to the crowd and started to retreat. Then she heard someone clap, she turned around to see it was none other than Sakura. She was smiling up at her. With her the crowed started clapping too. She has admired Sakura. She was confident, strong yet humble. Sakura has been thought so much with her teammates even when she was down and hurt never did she break. It was not a surprise to her when she became the object of admiration and respect of all the villagers. Their mutual admiration and respect for each other only make their bond stronger.

After she changed and washed up she joined Sakura in the festival. Many people greeted them and started congratulating and praising her. She politely thanks them, later somehow they managed to slip past, they found a secluded tree and settled under it.

"I sensed the presence of several shinobi outside the village, they are in two groups. They are pretty closer than yesterday, most likely Uchiha and Senju."Hinata informed using her Byakugan while making sure no one was around.

"If they are after us this place will turn into a battlefield, we don't want harm come upon the villagers, their safety takes priority and we can't have our identities as kunoichi be revealed either. If they ask for us all we can do is go along with them. Get the information out of them and dispose them of if necessary."Sakura replied coldly.

"Hmm and I don't think it would be a good idea to stay in a village for too long. It's better to keep changing our location."

"Hmm... what exactly are they after?" Since the day they came to the village,They knew they were being followed by Lord Miura's men. they suppressed their chakra almost down to the level of a civilian, thanks to their prowess in chakra control. Unless until it's an extremely sharp sensor like Tobirama Senju, it would be next to impossible to differentiate between theirs and the civilian's chakra even if it's an Uchiha.

The next morning the kunoichi were called upon to the elder's residence. They were surprised why the elders would call them so early in the morning you can't see a single soul on the street at that hour in the morning. But the closer they got to the building they could sense foreign chakra signatures in the building. Hinata knocked the door.

"Please enter." They heard lord Miura's voice and obeyed. They could hear light gasps from guest's that were present.

"You summoned us Lord Miura." Hinata asked. Sakura was standing behind her. They bowed to the elders.

"Ah... yes Hinata san." He had a troubled expression on his face. It looks like there concerns have come to be true. "Please meet our guests. These men are from Senju clan". He gestured at the men present in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." One of the five men stepped forward and bowed in front of the two women. "It looks like the rumors about the mystical sisters were true after all. We are from Senju clan. Our leader Lord Batsuma Senju invites you to the Senju clan. After the hearing about your skills, he would like to meet you personally, and witness it for himself. So we were sent here to escort you to the clan compound safely."

Sakura left the talking to Hinata as she focused on analyzing the situation.

"We are grateful that Lord Batsuma appreciates our skills. But I'm afraid we will have to refuse. We cannot leave the village as of now, I have students to teach and my sister has patients to look after plus your Clan is in the midst of a war we can't risk our safety." Hinata was a little nervous she forced her brain to create excuses.

"A Huyga..."

"What's a Hyuga woman doing here?"

"Is this some kind of trap?" The soldiers behind the man who informed them about the invitation started shooting questions one after another and took an offensive stance ready to kill. The leader raised his hands and stopped them from talking any further. They obeyed.

"It seems you have the wrong Idea. Even though I have the eyes of a Hyuga, I'm not a member of Hyuga clan." She sighed making it seem as if she was in great distress. She explained the situation to the Senju shinobi. Even though they relaxed a little, they were still cautious of her.

"It seems you have the wrong idea here lady. It's not a request. It's an order from our leader. If you refuse to comply, we will kill all the citizens and burn this village to the ground and take you by force."

The elder tensed. The two women frowned at his words. All of them could tell he wasn't joking.

"Fine we will come with you but you won't harm the citizen of this village."

"Fair enough."

"Let us bring back our stuff required for the journey."

"That won't be necessary you will be provided all the facilities in the co..."

Hinata interrupted him" Unlike you we are not shinobi and women at that we require provisions, clothes and belongings along the way." She was still upset at being threatened. She hated it when innocent people were brought into the mindless killing.

"Very well then we will see you at the village gate in an hour." Hinata nodded and they left.

"I'm really sorry about this. We couldn't do anything about them."

"No it is us who should apologize. We are the ones who brought it upon you. Thank you for taking care of us till now."

"Please take care of yourselves."

"Good bye Lord Miura. Please give our regards to Lady Miura and all the villagers"

"Yes of course."

With those last words they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**PadfootPrince : Thank you.I'll continue it.**

 **sumiko808** **: Don't worry I wont drop it.** **J**

 **Nymphetamine0verdose** **: You will find out soon hehe.**

 **Sakura Hatsu: Thank you.**

 **Siera-Knightwalker: Thanks dude you have been a great support.**

 **88: Thanks you and here's the new chapter.**

 **LightThePyre** **: Thank you so much.**

 **Hinatit: I found that whatever you said was somewhat true so I decided to change some parts. And thanks for your time.**

 **Guest: Thank you** **J**

* * *

The Lady Luck was on their side after all. They didn't have to dirty their hands. They have been travelling with Senju shinobi(s) for past two days on foot. The Uchiha's entourage that was hiding outside the village finally made their move. They engaged in a fight with each other, both the factions were equal in terms of power, neither had the upper hand.

'It appears the two major clans are after us.'

During their fight two the kunoichi(s) stuck to their role of being helpless scared women. Not because they were actually scared or anything but because it was clear they have no intention of getting caught up in the cross fire. The two parties are equal in prowess and will eventually end up annihilating each other that is, if they chose to fight. So they only had two options either both retreat or fight each other until no one is left alive. It was obvious neither were ready to back down. Their clash turned into a fight to death since their _pride_ was at stake.

'Good for us. We wouldn't have to do the dirty work our self. They will dispose each other off.' Sakura thought. 'All we have to do is sit back and look like scared little mice. Later we can depart when the two clans are done with each other.'

Much to Sakura's delight her prediction was right on the mark. The two groups managed to wipe each other out.

"Come on Hinata. It's our cue to leave before the two clans realize and send the reinforcement."

She had witnessed many people die in her life, she was used to it but that didn't mean she enjoyed watching people slaughter each other. Sakura never liked meddling with other people's business. And as long as people don't mess with her loved ones and her village she would leave them alone. She knew herself better than anyone else. She surpassed her master, Tsunade long ago earning her rightful place in the second generation of senin. She can never be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke. And trust me it hurts, it hurts a lot but she wasn't greedy. She was one of the strongest shinobi after them on par with any other Hokage and she took pride in that.

People feared her and admired her at the same time. She had the power to take countless lives with a single punch but on the contrary she can also save countless of them. She never abused her power because she learnt from experience that with power comes responsibility. Naruto and Sasuke were living example of that. A faint smile graced her lips.

People can call her apathetic right now even though she is a doctor and she could care less. She would do anything for them to survive because she wasn't alone there she had Hinata with her too. Her gentle friend's life is more in danger since she is a Hyuga and from the main bloodline at that. Therefore she can't recklessly start pitying strangers and endanger their own lives.

Hinata on the other hand was more sensitive. Even if she was strong it didn't mean she approved of genocide. It was really hard for her to get over Neji's death. It pained her to see people mercilessly kill each other with less than no regard for other's lives. All she could feel was pity for such people. They have no respect for life at all. To them all that matters was the so called 'pride of their clans', over the life of their loved ones. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sakura's voice.

"Come on Hinata we need to push off before their back up arrives."

"What is wrong with you people?" The roar was followed by a loud crash.

"You can't even capture two mere women and you dare show you face in front of me." The man in front of them was furious, the cold aura emitting from him made his subordinates break into cold sweat.

"Bu...But L...Lord Tajima. Whenever we catch their trail by the time we get there we always end up with a dead end."

"How is that even possible, with the vast network of spies we have, this is the seventh time we failed to retrieve them, but not anymore." Enraged he slammed his fist on the table.

'At first I thought they were just some ordinary women who can be useful for the clan but it seems I was wrong. It's as if they are mocking us. It's obviously not mere coincidence that every time a team is deployed to pursue those two, either they never come back, engaging in a fight with Senju, not even a single one came out alive from either party or the women manage to evade them efficiently by the nick of time, resulting in the lack of information on two. Only information they have acquired is one of them has pink hair and the other one is blind. Tsk... What a joke. I can't believe this I'm using my man power on this ridiculousness than focusing on the war at the hand. And damn that bastard Batsuma isn't making it any easier.' His eyes twitched, gritting his teeth out of anger.

'The only consolation is Senju are also dead set on them and those women seem to be deliberately trying to hide from us. It proves how valuable those two commodities are.'

"Dispatch a troop of our elites, hunt them down. And make no mistakes or else don't even think about returning."

"But sir, why so many just for two women?"

"Be quiet since you people are so incompetent I don't have much of a choice not just that, it looks like Batsuma is also after them." His voice was leaking with apathy.

"So I don't want a margin for error. I won't tolerate it." Much to his anticipation his eternal rival had planned something similar.

"It's safe inside."

"Alright we will set our camp here."

Two hooded figures loomed in front of a large cave. The sky was getting darker.

They entered the cave, it was cold and dark but enough light could pass through for people could make things out. They could see the stalactites at the top, water dripping through some. Some area of the walls had thick patches of moss. Animal bones scattered on the floor. It was clear the place was abandoned long ago. The cave wasn't dark enough to shelter creatures like bats and other rodents the place was pretty much dry except for the drops of water seeping from the stalactites above. It was a good place to hide. This place might not provide much of protection against the Uchiha, Hyuga or the sensor types. 'What a pain.' Otherwise it's a good hiding place, at least better than being in the open, with chances of being found easily.

"I have scanned the labyrinth, nothing unusual at least not yet. But I still detect some disturbance but it too far to bother with. Still it's better to keep our guard up, after all the entire fire nation can be considered a battle field." The dark haired konuichi informed.

"I'll go get some water."

"Okay."

She left the cave not before casting a genjutsu over the entrance making it appear to be a dead end, as precaution just in case.

Now that Sakura went to fetch some water she decided to collect some dry woods and light up the fire, the stream was a little farther away so it will take some time for her pink haired companion to return.  
She started remembering the events since they left the Torigakure.  
She sighed never in her wildest imagination had she thought that she'll have to run from her own clansmen. They have been on run for more than three months now. She can't even remember how many times they managed to evade their pursuers. And it's getting harder by every passing day. Who knows when their luck might run out? She remembered their near capture experience. The last attempt was the worst.

She would keep her eyes blindfolded or closed most of time specially when someone's around. It's easier to pretend to be blind than explain why a Hyuga woman is wandering around the fire country. It did consume a lot of her chakra to see through the blindfold. She had to hide her eyes but keeping her byakugan activated most of the time is a tiring experience. She doesn't have a large reserve like Sakura but she takes pride in her chakra control. That's how she manages to preserve her chakra.  
It's a good thing they keep traveling around but it's upsetting at the same time not having a place to call home. She doesn't know for how long can they keep this up? They can't run for ever. She sighed again. They need to find a permanent solution.

 **(Flashack)**

That day they unexpectedly came close to a Senju camp. It was a trap set for the enemies. They might have anticipated some 'scavengers' might show up to find the left over. Unfortunately they got caught. At first the camp appeared to be abandoned. A tattered Senju flag was blowing on the top of the biggest tent.

"Hinata stay here I'll be back."

"Where are you g...?"

"Just stay put and be careful, I need to confirm something."

"Alright"

"Don't let your guard down, this deserted camp is not a good place."

"Hmmm..."

Meanwhile Hinata had to deal with some ' annoying pests' (in Sakura's words) all by herself. 'I knew it was a bad idea sticking near this place.' She sighed.

To pass her time she decided to investigate this area. The weapons were scattered around. There were a lot of tents but none was unscathed. The place looked devastated. 'Must have been ambushed.' Scrunching her nose at the odor of the rotting flesh, there were splashes of blood on the run down tents and the ground. There were evidence of the explosions and fire. 'Attack didn't happen long ago.' She noticed a piece of cloth, picked it up, staring intently at it. 'Hmm... So, it was Uchiha clan.' She has pushed the blindfold up from her eyes. 'Looks like the dead bodies have been taken care of. I might be able to find something useful.' Not long after she took another step. She was in the middle of huge explosion. Resulting in the predicament she was in now.

She was surrounded, luckily she was able to detect their presence a few second prior and pulled down her blindfold and had managed to avoid the explosion with only a few scratches.

She could sense the chakra level of the strangers surrounding her was high most probably every single one of them was jounin level. 'This is bad.' Hinata tensed. Her body went stiff.

"Who are you?" The surrounded women asked timidly.

"Oh... Look what do we have here? You are one of those two women we have been searching for." It was a rhetorical question. The Interrogating man looked around and frowned.

"Where's the other one?" He asked harshly, pulling out his kunai, walking towards her.

The dark haired kunoichi grimaced at the threatening tone. "How rude shouldn't you answer my question first?"

"W... who are you and what do you want from me?" She tensed still uncertain about what measures she should take. She decided to evaluate them.

"Answer the question woman. Where's your sister? You two are coming with us. Fortunately, you manage to slip away from us previously several times but not anymore."  
"I don't know what you are talking about? You have got the wrong person." She decided to play dumb.

'I'd rather die that sell out my friend.'

"Still in denial, you can't fool us wench. You match the description we are looking for and you look the part as well."

"Like I said I don't know what you are talking about."

"Is that so, then by all means we will have to use force?" The man walked towards her like a predator. Her senses were on high alert. Taking her chin between his thumb and index finger he lifted her face, now only a few inches away from him. "Ah... so beautiful it's no wonder Lord Batsuma and that bastard Tajima Uchiha want you in their possession. Now be a good girl and tell us where the other one is?"

The kunoichi swatted his hand away from her face and repeated the same thing. "Pardon me but you are mistaking me for someone else." She gave them a polite bow.  
Getting irritated at her attitude he grabbed her arm harshly and yelled "Do you take us for fools? So tell me what's a blind woman doing all alone near a former Senju camp site?"  
Hinata was dreading this question. She didn't know how to answer that, "It's none of your concern. So kindly leave me be, I do not wish for any trouble." She jerked her arm to get out of his grip.  
She started moving away with her hands in the air, trying to sense the surrounding groping the thin air.

Suddenly she was pulled back by her arm again, causing her to flinch. "Ah.. What are you doing? Y... you are hurting me. L...let go of me." She started pulling back. But the guy pretended to be oblivious to her demands, purposely ignoring her dragged her along with him. She pumped the chakra to her eyes, the veins started popping up underneath the clothing that covered her eyes.  
The conflict was inevitable since the man was not ready to negotiate. He was too stubborn to listen to anything she has to say.

"Considering, you are not willing to cooperate. We will have to use some other methods to get you to talk. Even though we have strict orders not to harm you physically but rest assured unlike Uchiha scum we have wonderful medics in our clan or else we can get your sister to do it after we capture both of you."

In retaliation Hinata griped his arm that was clutching hers with her free hand and twisted it in a very painful way. As a result his hand on her loosened, she jumped back instantly and got into a defensive stance.

'There's no point in keeping up the façade, if I end up dead or worse captured. They are already at our case. I don't have the luxury to underestimate them or play dumb.'

"I suggest you leave me alone I'm not a push over for you to trample upon."

"A feisty one, since you are so eager to fight we won't show any mercy."

It was obvious her enemies were strong. She was at disadvantage clearly outnumbered and Sakura wasn't there either.

There were five shinobi(s) in front of her but she could sense other hidden. It wasn't long ago this camp site was attacked. It was a big blow to them. No one came out unscathed. Their leader was really enraged by that and ordered them to scout the area and sniff out the rats but they didn't expect to find one of the most wanted women in their hit list. They couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

She met with a punch but deflected it with her palm easily. Without sparing a moment the second kick came her way but she deflected it again followed by a series of attacks, she dodged them all it was hard to evade all of them at the same time. But that didn't mean she can't handle it. She was overwhelmed by their combined power. She was being pushed back by their combined taijutsu. Not before the enemy thought they were winning they heard her shout.

"Kaiten"

Hinata started spinning a barrier of chakra formed and her opponents were send flying in different directions.

"Damn that bitch."

"That move!"

"She's a Hyuga."

"What? I've never seen a Hyuga woman fight."

"There's no doubt about it, she is a byakugan user and an expert at that. Don't let your guard down and capture her."

They changed their tactics and decided to use long range attacks. A couple of large fire balls were spitted towards her. She successfully dodged them all but sensed a huge wave of water was about to engulf her. Albeit she was aware of the danger she didn't have the time to dodge it. The force of water was hard, she was washed away with it.

She took the advantage of the attack turned them into water needles and threw the projectiles toward her opponents. Some managed to dodge but those who were hit had some of their chakra holes blocked and the blood slipping out from the puncture caused by the water projectiles.

'God that was close. These guys really are formidable. It will be troublesome if the fight is dragged for long.'

Suddenly, she was showered with a cluster of shuriken and kunai. She used kaiten to shield herself and caught a hand full of them, got scratched by a few, pin pointing the location of the hidden enemy with her 360° field of vision, there were two of them hiding, then threw the weapon back on them with the addition of bomb tags. Her accuracy was astonishing the unsuspecting enemy were hit right between their eye followed be explosions.

"Such a vicious woman, no one will marry you in future."

Hinata heard those words and was a little surprised. Taking advantage of the moment the leader of the squad elbowed her hard in the stomach. The blow was hard enough to make her spit blood. It was so powerful that the kunoichi crashed into a tree. The impact actually cracked the tree a little.

The dark haired woman was now crouching on the ground holding her stomach trying to steady her breathing.

'Oh boy. It feels like just got flicked by Sakura in the stomach.' She wiped the blood from her lips, she stood up shakily.

'What an Irony. In the past I was rebuked for being kind and now for being vicious.'

"Some men you are attacking a lone woman."She refuted.

This spiked the anger in the shinobi(s) present at the moment.

"Shut your mouth, tramp. Do you have a death wish?"

A deep scowl painted her face, she scoffed. "Like, you can kill me." They were so blinded by their wounded ego that, they didn't think before they lashed out at her in anger.

"No stop!" Their leader tried to warn them but...

"Too late, now you four are within my divination." She imagined the eight Trigrams circle and charged at them.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

She started attacking her opponents with powerful consecutive hits, striking sixty-four of the chakra points throughout the opponent's bodies, they were all rendered useless. Losing the ability to access chakra, the strikes were powerful enough for them to black out.

"Good job coming this far but this is the end of the line for you." The last man standing exclaimed.

The konuichi didn't react to the words and they both engaged in a fierce dual. The battle dragged on for a long time they both were clearly exhausted, exchanging blows. 'This guy is stronger than I thought.'

Then a wave of drowsiness hit her. She felt a little sluggish. She gritted her teeth. 'Those shuriken were poisonous.' She knew she is going to be at the receiving end if she didn't finish it soon.

That small moment of weakness turned the table against her. The man saw through her and smirked.

"The poison has started to show its effect."

Without waiting for her to recover the man started attacking her simultaneously, his assault became more aggressive. It didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

'It seems this is as far as I go.' She was closing her eyes but she jolted to reality by a massive explosion. It halted the man's offence towards her. A heavy shock wave from the blast struck them. Her gaze went to the direction of the explosion and back to the direction of her enemy. He was also shaken.

'This is it.'

She grabbed this chance and struck the man before her with her Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Before he could even figure out what was happening his chakra system had shut down and he was falling on the ground paralyzed.

After the fight was over she decided to move far away from the defeated shinobi. She missed the black silhouette hiding behind the tree. She walked for a long while but she started swaying on the feet. The poision was spreading. She wanted to rest but it looked like, bad things keep coming her way.

"Leader look we hit a jack pot it's a woman and a really beautiful one."

Hinata heard the laughter.

"Hey, there beautiful you don't look so well. Why don't you come with us?"

The strange man pulled her along with him forcing her to obey. She couldn't fight her way out with the venom running in her veins.

"See leader! I told you it's not going to be a waste of time coming here. And you keep going on and on about the explosion and how dangerous it will be."

"Hmmm... This woman is going to make us filthy rich." He said lustfully licking his lips. "Why don't we save some fun for ourselves before selling her off?"

"Such fair and smooth skin." He grazed his knuckles on her soft skin making her flinch in disgust despite the poison.

"Boss she looks wounded."

"What's with the blindfold?" He snatched away the fabric from her face. He gasped when he looked into her eyes.

"Byakugan..."

"What the hell you think you are doing to my sister you sack of crap."

Saying she was angry would be an understatement. She was beyond pissed. A group of thugs were oppressing her dark hair friend. She was forced to kneel on the ground. Two men pressing her shoulder to keep her down, one grabbed her hair pulling her it back. Forcing her to look at man in front of her who was about to gauge her eyes out. She was severely wounded. Her hands were restrained behind her back. She appeared drowsy, as if she was drugged. Her clothes were disheveled. Pink haired women narrowed her eyes.

Just noticing her gaze the restrained woman looked up at her. Sakura could see the expression of relief on her face. Successfully grabbing the attention of her friend's captors she landed in front of them.  
The look in her eyes was cold and threatening. On instinct, they all took a step back.

"Oh! look another beauty."

The leader of the gang gave her a sickening grin, licking his lips. This made her feel even more disgusted.

"Some nerve you have. Hurry up and release her you lowlife."  
"What did you...?"

One of them was about to charge at her but their leader who looked like a fat pig stopped him.

"You would fetch a good amount, if we sell you to a brothel."  
Sakura felt insulted, yet she kept her calm.

"Even this woman would have earned us a good sum of money. But, it's a pity these byakugan are invaluable. We will have to make do with her eyes."

He tugged at the woman's hair harshly, making her moan in pain. Looking at that action made her veins pop on her head. Indicating her composure was slipping away. Since the birth of Sarada, Sakura had kept her temper in check she became a very patient and tolerant person. But since arriving in this timeline, it feels like the god is trying to test her sanity. Remembering all the shit they have been through just fueled her anger.

"This is your last chance. Let her go and in return I'll spare all your lives."

Her voice was as sharp as knife. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It took every bit of her will power to not pound them all into the eternity. Suddenly, they all started laughing. They laughed so hard, some even fell on the ground.

"Very funny you bitch. You think you can take us down. Hahaha..." the thug was laughing like a mad man.

"Oh yes of course ...it was my fault for saying something so silly."

"Finally back to your senses you wench. So are going to beg for your life? Oh we might forgive you for your arrogance and make you our play thing. You and your sister, it would be a waste to give you two away without having a taste wouldn't it."

The man bent to Hinata's level taking her face in his hands, he licked her cheek with the dirty look on his face. All his men started laughing again, eyes filled with lust.

"It's obvious you misunderstood something" her cold voice ripped through their laughter.

"What I meant was, it was my fault that I gave you the options in the first place. Let's just scratch that, I changed my mind you low lives don't deserve mercy."

"You bitch..."

"Now you have only one option in front of you."

Sakura smiled sweetly at them and declared "Let her go and die."

Before anyone could even blink the ground beneath them ripped opened. Swallowing many of them, some managed to escape. Hinata was also falling into the crack but luckily Sakura caught her in time, with her strength she pulled her up.

"Pull yourself together Hinata."

Hinata was still in daze but nodded her head. Sakura's face was marred with a frowned. She looked at her up and down. She saw some gashes and many serious wounds.  
"Poison..." the medic whispered.

She didn't have time to think about it, a kick was thrown her way. In a split second she gathered the poisoned woman in her arms pushed her chakra to her feet and jumped avoiding the kick. It's better to make a run for it right now she can't fight with Hinata in this condition. "After them." She heard their leader howled. The dark haired women was in no condition to protect herself, So she dashed at her top speed thinking she might be able to lose them, but seemingly the traffickers were persistent, chasing after them. 'So they aren't that weak after all.' She tried her best to move as smoothly as possible to prevent the venom to from spreading rapidly.

'Albeit this group of thug is tough, there's no way they can capture Hinata so easily. Right now is not the time to think about it.' She looked down at the woman in her arms. Her head resting on Sakura's chest, her face was flushed, she was sweating a lot. She breathing was shallow her arms was bleeding. Her lips were slightly blue. 'Damn this is not good I need to give her an antidote soon.' This minute shift in attention made her loose her footing, both fell down on the forest ground. She tried to keep Hinata secure in her hold but the fall was hard, the dark haired woman went tumbling a little further.

After getting over the impact of the fall, she got up and rushed towards her poisoned friend who was still unconscious, making pink haired medic to curse at their situation.

It's better to get rid of those nuisances now so that she could start with the treatment. She hid the poisoned konuichi in a hollow trunk of a tree and casted a genjutsu over it. On her way back she recognized the bodies of the many Senju shinobi(s), all rendered unconscious with their chakra points locked.

'You did well Hinata, thanks for always going along with my selfish requests. I'll take over from here on.'

She started running in the opposite direction from where she hid her friend luring her offenders away from the unconscious girl. She stopped when she was good distance away. Later she was surrounded. Much to her amusement the number has already been reduced from her first attack.

"Heh... now where are you going to run little girl?" The man's nostrils flared in rage.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Without wasting any more time she charged at him. Her fist connected with the face of one of the thugs making a crunching sound. And with the lightening speed her heel landed on the man beside her, who went crashing into a row of trees. Another robust looking guy punched her but she ducked easily grabbed his fist and started bending it backwards. The man cried in pain. She kicked his ankle making him loose his balance and dropped onto his knees. Letting go of his hand she firmly took a hold of his head and kneed him in the face, as soon as she let go of the man the blood started gushing out of his nose and he was knocked out cold. The weaker ones dropped like flies, leaving small craters and uprooted trees on her trail. Her punches and kicks were deadly even to the greatest ninja of this era.

Looking at his men losing so easily a seed of doubt started sprouting in his heart. This... this was not what he had expected. His men were not weak he knew that from the day he recruited them. But against this woman they were like helpless babies. This woman before him was beautiful yet so deadly. She was a monster. He had never seen something like this in all his life. To him women were those delicate flowers who meant to be sold or crushed. They were just precious merchandise to him that brought him riches. Never in his life had he ever been this afraid before. Now that the woman was standing before him, He was trembling with fear. The dark shadows on her features made her look even more unfathomable. The man dropped on his butt. "So... What were saying about selling us?" She cracked her knuckles. Even before she could raise her hand to punch him, the filthy man fainted just from the trauma. 'Hmmm that was pretty pathetic.' She just turned around and left them in the dust.  
Arriving at the venue where she hid her friend she immediately went to her side ,checking her pulses. She began the treatment.

Coming back to reality, she remembered Sakura told her everything in detail. It has not been so long since that incident but she was recovering fairly quickly. What concerned her most was the Senju battalion she fought. She didn't kill them, by now they would have already informed their clan that she was a byakugan wielder. (If the words spread out she would be the main target for all the major clans specially Hyuga clan.) She sighed in despair. 'I wonder for how long we can hold our ground?'

Her thoughts were interrupted at Sakura's returned with the cans brimming with water. After having their supper they decided to settle for the night.

"I'll keep watch you take rest. You can take over later."

"Alright." The dark haired woman sighed. It was obvious the medic was still worried about her health. She had been overprotective since she was poisoned. It was really heartwarming but it also irritated her at times. But it's not like she can win this argument against a medic.

Slowly she slipped into a deep slumber.

Sakura was in her own world, staring at the fire, recalling the events from the other day.

"Hinata stay here I'll be back."

"Where are you g...?"

"Just stay put and be careful I need to confirm something."

"Alright"

"Don't let your guard down, this deserted camp is not a good place."

"Hmmm..."

Sakura ran to a particular direction, she halted after running for twenty minutes. She stood at the base of a cliff, surrounded by bushes and thick fog. She formed some complex seals with her fingers "Kai".

The genjutusu dissipated.

Two large slabs were lying at the foot of the cliff beneath a huge tree.

"I knew it, this place looked kind of familiar."

She looked around and found two pillars like structures. The stone slabs and the pillar structures had some ancient writings engraved on them. She walked towards the pillar on the right, again formed a couple of seals then placed her palm on the pillar and started infusing her chakra within the structure. Focusing a steady flow of chakra infusing with it, the letters on the pillars and stone slabs started glowing blue.

The earth shook slightly and the two slabs started moving. One slides to the left while the other to the right. An underground passage was revealed. The slabs stopped moving when, there was a whole big enough for at least two people can pass through. She could see a flight of stairs going down.

She went down the stairs after walking for long she finally reached at the end of the stairs. She channeled her chakra into her right hand, it started to glow making things legible. There was a huge hall spread in front of her like an underground tunnel. Pillars line up on both sides of the long lane, the place was covered in dust. Weed growing everywhere, ivies hanging on the walls covering some of the ancient paintings. She walked down the hall. She knew where she needed to go. She had been here once before. She could see some human skeleton the lying around and bones scattered here and there as she moved forward. She was aware of the traps inside the temple. 'It looks more like a catacomb than a temple.' She had to be careful one wrong move could trigger a chain reaction of traps that lied there and the next thing she would know she would be buried alive, along with all the fellow skeletons. Traps aren't the only danger here the poisonous snakes, spider and other fatal creatures crawling. The place was like an enormous maze if you get lost you are done for. After talking a few more turns she stood in front of a gigantic double door. It was behind those doors, what she was looking for. She channeled her chakra in both her hands and pushed the door with her monstrous strength. At first it didn't budge, but later the doors started to creak open. She pushed more, soon the when the opening was big enough for her to pass she made a break for it. As soon as her hands left the doors, it began to shut again. It didn't bother her much, wasting her chakra at a dangerous place was at the bottom of her to do list.

The room was as dark as abyss; she advanced a few steps, as if feeling her presence all the torches lit up on their own. Unlike earlier everything was visible now, her breath hitched at the view even though she had witnessed the same sight in front of her before, but it never failed to surprise her again. There was an alter in the middle of the chamber holding a big scroll, A massive statue of Oustsuki Hagoromo crave on the wall right behind it, the ancient script covering the walls of the chamber. She already knew the meaning of these words. Not because she can read these writings, well of course she can't she is a medic not an archeologist. Tsunade had explained it to her, what was written on these walls, not before mercilessly throwing her in this pit of hell all alone. Good thing she had a good memory or else she would be blowing this place us like last time. The Alter was surrounded by many layers of seals like many layers of invisible walls surrounding it. Some belonged to Usumaki clan as well, vastly known for their expertise in sealing ninjutsu. The real challenge starts from this point on. She recalled the last time she was here. She was barely alive when she came out. But it was worth it.

She still feels guilty for leaving Hinata alone. She wanted her to recuperate as soon as possible. Suddenly she was jolted from her thought process by some unwanted disturbance. She saw her companion was already wide awake.

"Damn this too early. How did they find us so soon?"

"They even hid their chakra so keenly."

"Now what?"

"You stay here. You haven't recovered completely. I'll lure them away."

"What no! This is too dangerous, if they manage to hide their chakra so well it's a given that they are high level shinobi(s)."

"In addition there's no guarantee that some of them won't enter the cave in search. They are anything but fools."

"But you are in no condition for intense fight."

"I don't want to be a burden Sakura."

This remark made her remember there was a time when she was constantly being saved by her teammates and how much she hated relying on them. They constantly put their lives in danger to save her and get hurt in the process. She used to despise herself for being so weak. So, she understood the state of mind of her comrade." She let out a sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I understand but stay close to me and don't engage in unnecessary fights." The pink haired woman huffed.

The black haired woman giggled. "Agreed, you sound like my mom Sakura."

"Last but not the least, don't get caught. You would be their main target since they already would have been informed by their fellow shinobi(s) whom you generously decided to let them live."

"Hehehe" she chuckled sheepishly. "Let's get moving."

"Cat's already out of the bag."

They grabbed their belongings, put out the fire and started running deeper into the cave. The entrance was already blocked by their enemies. They kept going deeper with their pursuers still hot on their heels.

"They are closing in on us."

The tunnel only got darker to the point where no light could reach. Hinata activated her byakugan. She could perceive the layout of the cave now.

"I can see an exit a little further ahead of us." Sakura followed her closely.

"I hope we don't walk into a trap."

"I don't see any chakra signature near the opening."

"It's not like we have any other option any way."

Sprinting at a faster pace, after many twists and turns, they finally exited the cave. They were still being chased, with the thick clusters of lush and healthy trees in front of them. Being chased isn't very pleasing. 'I still don't understand why the hell are they so adamant on hunting us down. It's safe to assume they want to extract information from Hinata. But what do they want from me?'

She didn't have much time to ponder over it.

They were being showered with kunai, shuriken and bomb tags. They didn't even realize that they were being led in a particular direction. And then Sakura felt it the sudden distortion in space, the feeling sent a shiver down her spine by the time she realized, they were falling of a height from which if they were to take the hit, the possibility of their death is a hundred percent.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"We are falling."  
"I can see that."  
"What do we do."  
"Break the fall."  
"Well..."Sakura was sweating from the thought of their crushing demise. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She reached for the dark haired woman grabbing her by her waist. They were still in the mid air free falling. She pointed her fist towards the ground.

"Hang on tight Hinata. This is going to be flashy."

Two women were dropping to the ground at a tremendous speed. Hinata closed her eyes from the impact of the wind gushing through them, Sakura pumped chakra to her fist that was pointing to the ground tightening her grip on Hinata.

"Shannaroooooooooo."

Even before her fist could make contact with the earth, it shattered due to the shockwaves released from her punch cushioning their bodies due to buoyancy. She let out a battle cry. The moment her knuckles touched the ground the force created more than a few feet deep crater, followed by the massive cracks, big chunks of debris flying, with thick layer of dust suspending in the air. Not long after earth shook from the shockwaves.

A groaning sound could be heard from the center of the massive crater.

"Damn a genjutsu."

"It's surprising, you are resistant to genjutsu even I couldn't detect it. How is that possible?"

As soon at the dust precipitated from the air.

Their conversation was interrupted as they felt several burning gazes upon them.

"Seemingly, it's not over yet." Things weren't going as planned.

"Is this what you call falling from the frying pan into the fire?"

"No, it's what we call between the rock and the hard place. Look up there."

When Sakura looked carefully she saw a mass of fully armed Senju and Uchiha Shinobi(s).

"Wait. Don't tell me we j..just..."

"Yes, we just landed right in the middle of a war."

* * *

 **Ok guys here's the new chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. A lot happened, I was almost kicked out of the house by my dad, it was frustrating but it turned out just fine when I heard that my best friend was suffering from the same fate. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry lol.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I wasn't able to respond back but I'm really grateful for all the reviews, favs and follows. I hope you guys keep doing that. ;p And thank you for being patient with me. See you at the next chapter. If there's any doubts please ask me.** **I hope you liked the cover I wasted a lot of time painting them.**

 **And please wish me luck so that I pass my interviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: The chapter is not edited there might be many mistakes. I'll revise once I get in touch with my beta-reader.**

* * *

"Is this some kind of divine punishment? First being chased to a corner and then getting caught up in the crossfire between the two prominent clans of the fire country." The pink haired kunoichi sighed. 'It's as if we are martyr for a good cause, bestowed by the god himself. What did we ever do to deserve this?' She almost felt like crying in despair.

The fight before them was gruesome, a heated battle between two eternal enemies, no less than a blood bath. It was one thing being chased by the group of shinobi(s) but landing in the the middle of a full scale war was downright frightening. The earth was oozing of pure blood thirst. A normal person would easily be crushed underneath such pressure. It was even more upsetting when all that blood thirst was directed at you the next moment, sending chills down one's spine. Good thing Sakura and Hinata were not just normal people they were well bred and talented kunoichi of Konohagakure.

A mass of hostile shinobi(s) gazing down at them from the peak of the enormous hole with the dangerous glint in their eyes like a large pack of wolf hunting, Still it didn't change the truth that all the animosity was focused towards them and the fact that they were outnumbered is just an understatement, feeling gloomy at their situation since they didn't have any option other than to fight their way out. 'Well easier said than done.' On the positive side they couldn't detect Madara or Hashirama even their younger brothers were not in the line of sight.

People may call Sakura a monster but the real monsters are the god of shinobi Hashirama and the sole wielder of Eternal mangekyou sharingan Madara Uchiha. Luckily they are not in the range of Hinata's radar which can be several miles.

The pink haired medic sighed again.

"How very fortunate..." Sarcasm was dripping from each word.

If they can call being surrounded by thousands of shinobi that.

* * *

Witnessing the explosion before them all the shinobi in the battle field was baffled. It's not every day a meteor collides during the war. Other party assuming it to be a surprise attack. Everyone was in chaos. The scale of destruction was large. As the density of the smoke decreased they saw a silhouette moving. Most expected some kind of monster will emerge soon. They were bracing themselves for what might come.

People surrounding them could make out some noises from the center of the hole.  
When finally the smoke dissipated the shinobi(s) were entranced by what they saw, Two women standing in the middle of the large depression. They rarely see such women with extraordinary features. So they were at a loss of reaction. Soon a voice from behind declared.  
"They are the so called "mystical sisters we have been hunting down, finally landed in our trap."  
That single statement pulled all the shinobi(s) out of their trance and regain their wits.

Hearing these words a vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead. 'Who came up with that stupid name again?'

* * *

The sky was as gloomy creating a sensation of dread within the two women. Surrounding them was a swarm of men glaring, their eyes filled with lust for power. Especially those blood red eyes oozing hatred and disdain. The sensation was spine chilling. They were beast in the human's skin. Like predator sizing their prey.

The crowd was agitated but didn't want to raise their arms against them. Of course it wasn't out of chivalry but they were ordered not to harm their targets and capture them alive. The loss of their kin sent to hunt these two down still deeply engraved in their hearts. They weren't some knights who were chained by some codes but shinobi who would do anything to achieve their goals.  
Be it Senju or Uchiha they were all the same either would use any means to go get what they want even resort to deception and trickery.

Albeit, women were considered weak in this era and looked down upon but the smarter ones in the crowd were cautious of them while the individuals with the less intellect eager to charge at them head on.

An unnerving silence enveloped them. Only sound they heard was the nonrhythmic breathing of those fiends preparing themselves to attack just any moment.

They have been on the front line before but never been outnumbered by such a large gap. They were anxious and resolute, sweating hard despite the cold atmosphere, even if they didn't want to fight when they were at such a great disadvantage. It was as if the entire universe was against them, disadvantage of number, the terrain, dropping morale from pressure of killing intent. If they are captured here, they will probably never breathe the fresh air of the outside world freely. The thought was enough to steel their will. They synchronized their breath and readied themselves for the assault. And as predicted a loud shout followed piercing the silence.

"FIREEE!."

'Here it comes.'

'Here it is.'

A large cloud of kunai and shuriken were shot towards them from all four directions.

"Hinata take the defense." Sakura hissed as she tightened her fists.

The projectiles were renders useless by Hinata's kaiten.

A maelstrom of huge fire balls rain down, sizzling through the ominous sky. They braced themselves as the scrounging heat neared. They managed to dodge the fire balls but the crater they were stuck in turned into a pit of hell with the fire roaring everywhere.

People who charged at them were thrown in disarray with Sakura's cherry blossom impact as counter attack. These were the warning signs to the reckless once and also their last act of mercy. Most in the mob understood but with the advantage of their numbers they disregarded their warning.

The women were in synchronization with each other while attacking and defending. They have been to many missions together so it comes as an instinct to them and their bodies move involuntarily.

The arrogance and ego clouded these shinobi's judgment. The wiser refined their attacks and attached the bomb tags to their projectiles this time around yet unluckily for them the Hyuga woman before them her had mastered the Hyuga techniques over the course of years and thanks to Homuro's chakra that dwelled within her attacks were even more formidable among her peers. Her kaiten protected both her and Sakura from the blasts and shock waves were also reduced to certain extent. She was being more cautious this this time so that not to get poisoned again.

"Hinata let's move it's not good for us to stay surrounded for long."

"Yes."

* * *

The sheer number of the enemies was overwhelming. No matter how many times she cracks open the earth they would keep come crawling from the Abyss.  
No matter how many they take down their number won't reduce.

'Damn these guys are really persistent. Why don't they just leave us alone and continue what they were doing before we arrived.'

'Why each of these guys has to be so damn strong.'

"Taking on this many is stupidity. Even if we somehow manage to pull if of it will leave us vulnerable."

"Yeah, let's just focus on escaping without wasting too much chakra."

They were completely engulfed but were desperate to break out. A wise man once said In a war never chase a desperate enemy. Thanks to their refined chakra control they manage to conserve a lot of chakra.

"Sakura lets head towards the west."

"Eh? Why..?"

"I'm sure that's the route to the valley of the end. If we cross the waterfall..."

"We will enter the Otogakure."

"Yeah and I doubt the enemy will peruse us once we are out of fire county."

"I'm getting your point Uchiha and Senju will not risk provoking a third party while they are at each other's throats."Meanwhile a Huge fire ball just hit the tree next to their position.

'Damn these Uchiha(s) we can't even hide.'

Suddenly a huge water blast was about to hit but they dodged it.

"Tsk, Why do Uchiha and Senju have to collaborate together now of all times?"

"Don't tell me they just awoken their dormant brotherhood simply because they found a common enemy." The pink haired konuichi mumbled in an irritated tone.

* * *

The chiming of the armors and the cluttering of metal followed as the sea of shinobi charged at them with the intent to swallow them whole.  
She doesn't know as to how long they have been fighting but it was long enough for the battleground to be soaked with blood and gore arousing a nauseating vile stench. Regardless they kept marching forward slicing and ramming through the endless sea of enemies. The blood was flowing like Perennial River and spraying like rain. They never stopped for a moment painting everything red in their trail. They were exhausted and wary waiting for a moment for their foe's morale to shatter.

The reeking rotten flesh of the fallen shinobi make her ponder about for how long have they have been fighting. The odor made her insides churn bile rush her throat, all she ever wanted was to throw up and relive her stomach of such discomfort.

But whenever she heard those blood curdling screams and agonized cries of dying men she becomes more and more desperate to survive. She wanted nothing more than to go back home in the safety of the warm embrace of her husband.

'Naruto….'

* * *

They were running straight towards the direction Hinata mentioned earlier. The wave of shinobi that were ruthlessly assaulting them with combination of attacks suspiciously ceased their pursuit, only when they were about a few kilometers away from the spot.

'Why aren't they perusing us anymore?'

The forest ahead was covered by a blanket of mist.

"I forgot to tell you something Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Earlier, I saw two chakra signatures fluctuations."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It slipped my mind when we were being chased."

"Don't tell me those two are..."

Even before she could complete that sentence they once again felt the similar distortion in space and it was too late now they have already entered the territory of the two beasts.

'We are done for.' Sakura's face grimaced in frustration.

"Now I understand why those shinobi stopped chasing us."

"Exactly what were you thinking Hinata."

Despite asking that question she kept running towards the valley, she trusted Hinata's judgment.

"Listen Sakura this is our only chance of getting away."

"Yeah I figured. But you do understand the consequences of failure right?"

"Yeah but it's better than having no chance at all. If we had run to some other direction with army that large they would have caught us eventually."

'I can't tell you this but it's already over for us Hinata this time.'

* * *

They could literally see the sparks flying in the air even from such a long distance. No Matter how high the hurdle was they had to cross water channel in order to secure their freedom. As they ran towards the valley they could make out the enormous figures of Susano and a wooden golem. The two giants were fighting each other. The kunoichi(s) had concealed their chakra to the point where it is similar an ordinary civilian but now they decided to suppress in till it's almost completely not detectable.

Not wanting to push their luck any further. They persist in their advance.  
If somehow they got fortunate then, the two legendary shinobi won't notice them during their intense dual. But if their presence were to be revealed not even the god himself would be able to save them.  
After running a long way undetected their destination was right in front of them all they had to do was cross the waterfall along the valley. Fortunately for them they could clearly see the image of the two giants fight.

"Finally we did it Sakura." The dark haired woman was brimming with happiness.

"Not so fast Hinata we still have to cross the valley until unless we are on the other side we can't celebrate." The pink haired woman replied sternly.

'Why does it feel like something's not right?'

Before Sakura even think of the possibilities she found Hinata had already jumped down the valley and was in the middle of crossing the water stream."NO HINATA... WAIT..."

Just proving her intuition right a large screen of fire and wood separated the two of us lucky Hinata had already crossed over and was on the other edge of the valley. Much to her relief she was unhurt. But her relief didn't last longer, instantly the dark haired konuichi was under attack. She saw her friend dodge a very familiar gunbai. She was in a close combat fight with none other their worst nightmare Madara Uchiha.

'How is that possible? Weren't they just fighting each other a moment ago...'She turned her head in the direction where the two giants were battling each other, only then did she realized.

'Shit... The clones... we were already under their surveillance the moment we entered the battle field. No it started even before that even during the chase inside the cave it was all planned out just to separate the two of us.'

'It was a trap all along they were already inside our heads long ago.'

'How I badly wish Shikamaru was here right now.'

Suddenly a large thick wooden dome imprisoned her. She cursed herself for loosening her focus over and over since the chase began.

For the first time she felt this frightened after the war. Disliking the fact of being caged, she pumped the chakra in her fist and punched the wall, force was enough to bring down the entire dome. Now she was standing face to face with the man her entire village admired in her past life. Yes, the god of shinobi(s), Hashirama Senju. This was the first time she met the man personally. The chances of her victory against this man were low to none but she can't give up now after coming all this way. At least she had to get Hinata out of Uchiha's grasp.

Out of nowhere the thick vines and ivies shot towards her. She simultaneous dodged them all. His attacks were peculiar. For some reason Hashirama himself wasn't attacking her. It seemed like he wanted to capture her using wood without physically harming her.

'What is this? Is this considered some kind of chivalry or is he underestimating me?' That particular thought kept bugging her constantly. While she was backing away she didn't realized she was being led and was captured within the arms of a wooden humanoid. The humanoid was three times the size of an average human. His clutch was strong on her. No regular shinobi would be able to break free from its grasp. That was the final straw for her. Firstly, being underestimated and then being compared to an average shinobi really ticked her off.

Even her husband was cautious of her during a fight.

She gathered her chakra and stretched he arms the force caused the wooden golem to loosen it's grip. Sakura was now free of its clutches, grabbing one of its arm she spun it around a several times and flung it fiercely in its master's trajectory.

Hashirama was shell shocked at the woman's strength. Without wasting any time she sent a punch towards the brunette. She was quick on her feet but he was evaded it at the last moment with some difficulty. But the land that came in contact with her fist was shattered in into pieces. The man paled by the sight before him.

'It's better to avoid those fists. One hit and it's game over for me.' He sent a couple of wooden golems towards her again but as soon as her fist or kicks collided with them only the shards of the puppet remained.

'And people call me monster.' The man thought as if arguing with himself.

Taking a look at the man before her she smiled sweetly and cracked her knuckles. The expression on the woman's face sent made the fine hair on his neck stand. He had heard many rumors about these women. But when he laid his eyes upon them he was truly mesmerized. He had met many women in his life some were even more beautiful these two but something about them would make you unable to look away maybe it was the fire in their eyes or something else he didn't know. But now he could understand why his and Madara's father so desperately wanted them.

He was still against his father's decision, forcing the two women to do their bidding against their will but he can't go against his father's orders. Now that he finally realized that the woman before him was indeed deadly despite her looks he became serious. Now that he considered her a threat he engaged into a serious fight with her.

It was clear to her Hashirama wasn't showing all his potential and he looked at her as if he was looking at some fragile being who might break at the slightest touch. She frowned at that she knew it was because of her appearance. She had heard about it from many people she met during her travels and the notion annoyed her to extreme.

* * *

The fight between them became fiercer as the time passes, it reached to point where Hashirama had to use his mukutojin jutsu and Sakura was unwillingly forced to summon Katsuya. The size of both the summons was almost equal. He was could roughly estimate the size of her chakra stores by the size of her gigantic summon. It was obvious the summoned being wasn't weak either.

"Sakura once again congratulations on successfully signing the contract with me and being able to call me."

"Thank you Lady Katsuyu but I need your help in this fight right now."

"Of course I will assist you to the best of my abilities."

"I'll be counting on you Lady Katsuyu ."

The fight resume with attacks from both the sides. It only faltered when Sakura felt Hinata's chakra flickering from the other side.  
That moment of confusion enough for not being able to dodge the attack from the giant structure she was thrown off Katsuyu and crashed to the ground. She wasn't prepared for the fall so the damage was considerably greater.

'Great Sakura it was a challenge enough to keep up with him and now this.'

Since she hadn't released her seal yet so she couldn't regenerate the cells to automatically fill her wounds without Katsuyu's help. But she didn't have time to think about herself and surrendered calling off Katsuyu.

'We can't run away.'

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the valley. On reflex Hinata's body dodged, a gunbai passed only a few inches above her head. The the Dark haired woman was struggling to keep up with her almighty opponent. Who continuously kept attacking her. But she was able to deflect them. When she retaliated he wouldn't even flinch. The cycle kept repeating a several times. It felt like the man was toying with her.  
She had been wounded previously and the power of his attacks were on a entirely on a different league. Then she felt a pressure emitting from the man before her, it was enough to even crush a well trained shinobi, if not careful. Even though they had been engaged in a fight for a while now her body had been trembling from the very beginning.

'It looks like my body has already comprehended that my life is in danger before my brain could.'

"Haven't you realized it yet woman, your efforts are futile. Personally I don't like attacking women but you should give up while you still can."

Even though she had been on the same battle field as Madara before but she never confronted him unlike Sakura.  
'At that time I wasn't strong enough, I'm still not as strong as Sakura but I can't give up now for the sake of our future I can't.'  
She had seen the true extent of his power in her previous life this man was the true meaning of terror.  
She decided to put everything on the line and fight him until the end. She can't let Sakura's effort go to waste, she had been healing her all the way since they landed in the battle ground. Taking on an entire army wasn't a joke. They have been severely wounded many times but thanks to Katsuyu sama, they had been able to heal without a rest.

'We will run away.'

* * *

"Lord Hashirama, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I know I'm in no position to propose this but I would like to ask for a favor."

Hashirama was stunned by such bold declaration looking at the blood covered woman prostrating before him, it didn't seem like the girl was trying to talk her way out or at least he didn't feel any sort of hostility towards him. Taking his silence for a sign to keep continuing she spoke.

"Lord Hashirama please protect my sister." The man was once again baffled by the request.

"What are you saying Sakura? Weren't you running away from us in the first place?"

"Yes I know but we can't keep running forever. In the end we are bound to get captured."

"Why are you asking me for this?"

"You are the only person who can protect her My Lord. As you can see Hinata is a Hyuga, if she were to be captured by Uchiha clan she would be executed immediately. If Hyuga get their hands on her she would be punished with the bird cage seal. If other clans catch her she would be tortured for information. And even if she we somehow manage to escape them there are slave traders and Hunters she would be Hunted for her eyes. She isn't safe anywhere I know she is strong but we will never find even a moment of peace like this. And I can't protect her from everything. No matter how much I wish for it. Even your own clan wants to use us as their tools right."

"If you know that much than why…?"

A genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Because I know you are only one who can keep her safe."

Senju heir was again taken aback by her trust in him. They were absolute strangers. This is the first time this woman has met him yet her word were genuine.

"I know I shouldn't be pushing my responsibilities on you but I can't win against you or Madara Uchiha. This is the only option I've left and you are the only person I can entrust her to."

He sighed and asked. "What about you?"

"I can't come with you if both of us were to come under Senju clan's custody. Uchiha won't take it well and the will become more and more disgruntled and then even the slightest hopes of peace will be shattered. Just like you even I wish for peaceful world."

"It's not like I want to do it but beggars can't be choosers."

"How are you so sure that they won't kill you?"

"It obvious they want to use us as a tool. And a tool is no use if it's broken."

"I see."

'And I can't really turn my back on my family.'

"So please I beg of you to protect my sister." After a long pause Sakura thought that Hashirama would decline started to doubt herself.

"I understand Sakura. I promise, I'll protect her."

"Thank you so much Lord Hashirama, I'll certainly repay this debt one day."  
The overwhelming guilt she felt that day is still rooted deeply within her. Again all she could do was push all her burden on Hashirama just like she did to Naruto all those years ago when Sasuke left. But even now she couldn't do anything but believe in Hashirama and Hinata. It's not going to be any easier on her friend either. Since she is going to be the outsider in her own clan from now on she will have to fend off those ferocious beasts. She will have to fight for herself.

* * *

The medic nin was in the middle of thinking to ways to get to her friend and bring her to Hashirama's side.

Then she heard a huge explosion for where her dark haired companion was engaged with the Uchiha heir. She ducked in order to protect herself from the impact and the flying debris. Strong wind currents whipping her face. She crossed her arm in front of her head protectively. She cracked open one of her eyes a peeked at the other side. Amid the fog of dust she watched Hinata's figure in the mid hair falling down and a pair of bleeding red eyes burning with excitement.

Without thinking she formed some hand seals and shouted.

"Substitution jutsu"

Last thing she saw was those terrifying red-black eyes before she was trapped in the world of same hue, where the demons of her past awaited her. And she collapsed like a puppet.

For Hinata everything happened in slow motion she was about to be captured by Madara when Sakura used substitution jutsu and switched places with her and was placed under a genjutsu. She watched everything unfold before her wide eyed.

"This is not over Hashirama."  
The sharingan user gathered the pink haired woman in his arms and disappeared while glaring harshly at him.  
Hinata struggled in Hashirama's grip trying to reach out for Sakura.

"NOOOOOOO SAKURAAAAAA!."

And then everything turned black.

* * *

 **A/n : Thanks for the support guys but this year is especially unfortunate me. All the bad stuff keep happening one after another. It's like all the misfortune that I collected till now has been unleashed.**

 **I'm sorry this might not be an interesting chapter, I'm bad at writing action scenes.**

 **If you find any mistakes please do inform me.**

 **Anyways please review and fav. It makes me feel encouraged.**

 **PadfootPrince: Thanks for the support but well the evil spirits are still after me I guess. =_='**

 **88: Thanks again. Here's a new chapter. Their cool enterence brought them a lot of trouble though.**

 **kilau: Thanks here's the next chapter.**

 **Nymphetamine0verdose: They are doomed. No point in running.**

 **Charlotte: MadaSaku and Hashihina.**

 **sumiko808: No problem. ^_^**

 **thesunkunoichi: Thanks and don't worry I will keep writing.**

 **Guest: Here, the update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thesunkunoichi: Thanks, I just wanted to show how deeply both Sakura and Hinata care about each other.**

 **Guest: Thanks and sorry for the late update.**

 **C.Z.B: Thanks it makes me so happy when people enjoy my story. T_T**

 **Guest: Thanks and don't worry I won't drop It.**

 **sumiko808: I'm sorry for the late update and the grammar and thanks a lot I'm glad you like it.**

 **88: Thanks here's the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Emily da great: Thanks a lot. I read many madasaku stories but never read a hashihina story so I wanted write one for myself.**

 **JyuneFuma: Here it is.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **angel897: Thanks, There will be more coming in near future.**

 **Guest: Yes I'll continue it. ^_^'**

 **ForgetfulDaffodil: Thanks but it looks like this bad luk wont let me off this year. It got even worse last month. =_=' I'm glad you like the story ^_^**

 **Warning: There will be a lot of grammatical mistakes since my editor won't be able to help me anymore because of her studies.**

* * *

I wonder how long has it been, since I've been drifting in and out of this never ending nightmare, floating in the eternal sea of red and black, where the monsters of my past, trying to rip me apart, eat my flesh and drink my blood over and over, neither can I die nor run. It is driving me insane.  
Some... Someone please...  
Please stop this...  
I screamed and cried desperately but no one heard my calls for help. I was losing my sanity a little by little like the chunks of my flesh being torn apart mercilessly.  
When I was at the brink of madness, I saw it a light my salvation or so I thought.  
I reached for the light and I cracked open my eyes, out of displeasure because of all the psychological torture I've been through these past few days... Speaking of days...How long...

I started to feel bursts of nausea, I rolled to my side to throw up but nothing came out other than digestive juices...followed by a fit of cough...

Apparently I haven't been provided with food for an unhealthy duration of time. I gently moved my body to sit up, weak from the lack of nourishment. While moving I heard the rattling of the metal and noticed the new addition of metal cuffs and chains around my wrists and ankles.

I feel my stomach squeeze and churn uncomfortably, tried to channel my chakra towards my torso in order to sooth the uneasiness but nothing happened I tried again but the result was the same. Something is jamming my chakra circuits. It didn't take me long to figure out the purpose of the cuffs. So these aren't just for decoration after all. And here I thought I had better control over my temper.

Sigh...

Urgh... Why do I have to be so temperamental all the damned time...

Rubbing my forehead with my fingers in annoyance I recalled the events that from the first time I woke up here. I'm sure I'm still within the Uchiha grounds, just the residence has been changed. Back then it was a room with a window now it a prison.

Sakura thought back to what happened earlier.

I woke up in a dull room with a sole window for the ventilation, it wasn't furnished but was clean enough. Lucky 'tsukuyomi' that Madara casted on me simply put me in a dreamless slumber, thus no harmful effects. She strolled around the room but didn't find any sort of traps or 'jutsu'.  
'Are they underestimating me or they have something on me to make sure that I won't run away. These people don't learn do they?'

In any case let's get out of here. She punched the wall with the window and it was completely crumbled down to pieces. Her plan was to make her escape through brute force. Unfortunately for her not only her room but the entire courtyard she was left in was heavily guarded.  
Because of her misjudgment she was surrounded by an army of highly skilled Uchiha shinobi(s).  
Soon she engaged into a fight with them and lost her temper and thanks to that she didn't realize she was running low on chakra from her previous fight with Hashirama.

Not long after a shinobi got a hold of her long hair pulling on it hard making her grit her teeth in agony.  
'Not this again.'  
She reached out and got a hold of a kunai on the shinobi's waist. And swung it in a circular motion to cut off her hair in his grip. But before the blade could even reach the strand of her beautiful hair, a large hand got a hold of her slender wrist and the shinobi pulling on her locks was pushed back. Her widen eyes met with the bleeding red. The only thing she could utter was.  
"Madara..." before her never ending torment started.

That was a foolish move on my part. What was I thinking? Now I don't have access to my chakra anymore. I'm like a tiger without its fangs and claws…

My 'beating myself over my stupidity session' was interrupted by the sound of footsteps making their way towards her.  
"Ah... esteemed guests, you are awake." She saw a middle aged man surrounded by an aura of authority. The man had a mocking smile on his face. She glared at him...  
Ignoring the fierce glare he continued.  
"I'm Tajima Uchiha leader of the Uchiha clan..."  
Before he could finish Sakura interjected sarcastically...  
"Is this how Uchiha clan treats their 'esteemed guests'? Binding them in shackles, throwing them into the prison, invading their privacy?"  
She was perfectly aware of the fact that her mind had been probed by someone many times during the nightmare.  
"Hahaha lady Sakura must be jesting, if you haven't made an attempt to escape we wouldn't be forced to do this."  
"We never offended your clan nor do we have any connection with this war. What do you want from us?" She sneered.  
His laughter echoed around the prison cells and he mocked again.  
"Oh you live in the fire county while it is now embroiled in war. You and your sister with such high medical and fighting prowess, you say you are not involved. As long as one has power, he is a tool that must be used for achieving the victory."  
Hearing this old fox I was so angry I wanted to rip his tongue out.  
"Why do you think that I will help you?"  
They already have a gist of it, that Madara was the only one who can control this little girl.  
"A good question indeed, but I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later. After all you are a permanent guest of our clan." The man smirked at her at left after shooting a series of orders.  
What a ruthless old man.

After spending a few days behind the bars, I was shifted to a different courtyard. It was isolated to the farther end of the main branch family residence. It was secluded from rest the rest of the Uchiha folks but was heavily guarded. No one was allowed to enter her courtyard other that the members of the main branch of the clan.  
There was a small garden in front of the porch but no vegetation in sight other than the over grown weeds and small pond with the stale water.  
For a very long time she had no visitors and she herself didn't initiate any moves on her end either.

She had been thinking for a long time and pondering on the advantages and disadvantages in staying with Uchiha and finally found a reason.

The stone tablet…

Sakura was the only thought on my mind, ignorant of my surroundings. Drowning myself in self-blame. Sitting I burrowed my head between my knees hands wrapped around my legs. I already lost the count of the days. Beating myself over the mistakes I have made.

Sakura didn't even want to get involved with this periods affairs. But if Uchiha got their hands on her she can be influenced with sharingan. No matter how resistant she is to genjutsu, she wont be able to win against Madara. I can't let Sakura be dragged into the muddy water any deeper. I had been shell shocked from the turn of events. I know Madara's cruelty knows no bounds. Recalling the events from the forth shinobi war, It was frightening. I was so worried for my only friend. I didn't know, what to do. I was like a lost soul and then he came to see me.

He told me about what transpired between him and Sakura. I felt indignation and a bitter smile formed on my lips. I know Sakura never doubted my abilities even once. Later I realized the hidden meaning behind Sakura's words.

She wanted us to walk our own paths and make a better future. She knew my deepest desire to save _'him'_.

After that I wanted to figure out ways to escape but I was painfully aware of my situation, escape from Senju is impossible even thinking about is just a waste of time. Instead it's better to find ways to survive in this situation when Hyuga clan comes to claim me. They definitely won't let off easily.  
My mind was not muddled anymore. I began taking notice of my surroundings. My accommodation was lavish. But I something was off about it, soon I found out the room was loaded with several chakra restraining seals, I wasn't allowed to step out of the room. I was given nutritious meals three times a day, lavatory was attached to room so it cut down my last reason to leave the room. Several maids were provided to me but I turn down the offer. I wasn't harmed in any way. Even though I was well fed, fully clothed, well sheltered but it was suffocating. I felt like a bird in a golden cage. What perplexed me the most was, not even a single person from Hyuga clan has come to interrogate me yet.  
I was cut off from the outside world with no way for the news to come to me. I tried asking the maids and the guards but they weren't informed regarding the matter either and it's not like they will tell me even if they know. Hashirama did visit her a couple of times but after that he didn't appear.  
But a certain day I finally got to know exactly what was going on. The maid who was in charge of my meals forgot to close the door and I snuck out. Walking down the corridor I heard some shouting. So I hid behind a pillar. I was nervous that someone must have discovered me missing from my allotted room and came searching for me. The worst part was not only my room but the entire residance was brimming with seals. As the argument got louder, it caught her attention again.

"Lord Hashirama please don't make things difficult for all of us."

"You know it very well that the girl belongs to Hyuga clan. So hand her over."

"I have told you before and will repeat myself again, I refuse. I have no intention of handing her over, I was the one to capture her, now she belongs to me."

The other party didn't want to back down either.

"Lord Hashirama do not be stubborn and force us to break our alliance. We will give you a few days to think about it."

It was as clear as water that she was the root the argument. So this was the reason why Lord first didn't come to visit. But I can't let this matter drag on I will have to take responsibility.

"Wait..." my voice echoed. I've made my decision.

"I'll come with you ..."

Their attention was focused on me now it made me uneasy but I stood my ground. No sound was made , met with the silence I continued.

"I don't ..." I didn't get the chance to continue as my arrogant clan member interpreted in disdain.

"A woman like you, who gave you the right to speak between men and of course you are coming with us."

"But lady Hinata..."

"Lord Hashirama this is the matter of our clan." The man interpreted him in curt manner.

The Senju heir was about to protest but then he caught Hinata shaking her head towards him signaling him to stop.  
After the conversation I left with the man.  
Lord first has been kind and considerate to me and has tried to protect me from my own kin. I cannot repay my debt by becoming the reason for the strained relationship between the two clans.  
And I can't let Hyuga clan do as they please either.  
And what did he say about women having no rights.

'NO RIGHTS YOUR MOTHER'

HAAH! if only these chakra binding seal were not around, I would pummeled this arrogant son of a... in the ground. I could feel the rage bubbling inside me and the dangerous aura circling around me.  
Oops, it looks like Sakura is rubbing on me.  
We left the Senju compound as I cooled down.

Hashirama was very unsatisfied with the turn of events. He immediately rushed to his father's office. And told him everything in order to find a solution for this matter. Unfortunately the situation was not on their side so his father couldn't do much about it. He clenched his hands in frustration.  
The face of the beautiful, gentle Dark haired woman flash before him. He didn't know why but he felt very uncomfortable and his chest felt stuffed, when he watched the beautiful women leaving with the other man. And he didn't like this feeling and he wanted it to go away.  
He stays awake all night tossing and turning on his bed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter guys, My life is heading towards the bad end with destruction flags everywhere.**

 **I'll keep updating whenever I have time.**

 **And thank you so much guys your favs, follows and reviews makes me feel so good. ^_^**

 **Next chapter might have some fluff stay tuned. I'm ashamed to say this but please point out the mistakes if you find any.**

 **I really need an editor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my dear readers, it's been a while. I'm really sorry for the delay, publishing this chapter. I know most of you might have already forgotten what this story is all about. I'm sorry again. I finally landed a job this February, so I was going under a spartan training. I was kind of busy. I'm finally a texturing artist. Now that I'm living away from my parents I'll will be hard for me to make time for writing but I will finish this story no matter what. I wanna share so many thing that happened in these six months but I won't bore you guys anymore. Thanks Hyuuga Hitomichan for editing this has done an amazing job.** **Enjoy...**

 **Guest: Thank you so much you will find out soon enough.**

 **C.Z.B : No problem don't worry we will get to it soon.**

 **Thesunkunoichi : Hey thanks for being patient with me. I know there wer some errors in the previous chapters and I'm trying to correct them. It might takeme some more time to prepare the summery I'm sorry about that.**

 **sumiko808 : Sorry about that.**

 **Guest: Here's some more.**

 **88: Thanks you so much.**

 **Hyuuga Hitomichan : Thanks a lot foe helping me out.**

 **manthabanana: Thanks you so much.**

 **Guest: Yes it is. Thanks for reading.**

 **Nicoly: Thank you so much.**

* * *

She has experienced this situation once before but she can never really get used to such a horrible sight ; smell of the burnt flesh teasing her senses, blood oozing from soldiers' laceration. People crying in agony, trying to crawl their way to safety. It's not that she hasn't been exposed to such scenario before of course she has. She was a medic for god's sake. But this was just downright cruel. She fought in the fourth shinobi war alongside her team. She had healed countless shinobis on the front line and many more during the aftermath. But the condition wasn't like this. They had a large number of medic nins at their disposal. But here, all these Uchiha soldiers were writhing in pain with no one present to treat them. They didn't have a competent healer to attend to their injuries and those who were trying to attempt the feat was just torture to her eyes. They were sewing the lacerations without disinfecting either the wound or needle, bandaging the open wounds which they didn't even know were infected some crying with agony from the loss of their limbs. Many amputated the inflamed limbs without even considering any other option and the victims blindly resigned to their fates. The most heinous part of this all was those children who returned from the front line, traumatized both physically and mentally. They had a look of horror and unbearable pain on their innocent faces. She couldn't even imagine Sarada, her precious daughter to be subjected to something so horrible. What is Tajima Uchiha thinking? Sending little children to war who can't even protect themselves against an elder and more experienced shinobi.

There were children not even ten years old wailing for their mother's comfort and mother's who can't do anything for their suffering children helplessly trying to ease their children with words. She knew how painful it was for a mother to see their child hurt.

"Please...please someone."

"Please help my baby. I'm begging you."

"Please someone, anyone. Please save my child."

A woman was running around like an insane person carrying a child in her arms. She rushed towards a man who was trying to heal another shinobi. She pulled his arm and crouched down with her forehead sticking to the ground and started begging and crying to save her child's life. But the guy screamed at her and pushed her off him.

Witnessing this Sakura was beyond pissed. Without thinking anything, she marched towards the man furiously and punched him right in the face with all her might. The guy went flying straight to the wall creating a huge dent on it. There was silence except for the pain filled cries of the injured soldiers. Everyone became alert now and all men were on the edge, shocked at the blunt display of anger.

'What did they think just because they have put theses chakra restraining cuff on me, I am a harmless rabbit. Even without chakra I can fight.'

Then suddenly she realized why was she angry. She turned around to look at the woman who was crying for help.

She has always known Uchiha were proud people. Even if a child were to die the women will also reply 'it was for the sake of the clan'.Bent on the knees she moved her arms towards her and in a reassuring, calm voice said "Give him to me".  
The woman protested tightening her hold on the child. "No."  
Despite understanding the mother's concern she wasn't in the mood for this. The child needed her now. "Do you want to save your child or not?"  
She said in very firm tone trying her very best to convince the mother.  
"You can save him...?"  
"Yes."  
The pink haired woman replied with the serine smile on her face.  
The smile was pure and sincere, she had the calm and poise of a mother herself that moment, she looked even more beautiful than she already was. The mother could not help but trust the sincerity in the smile. She was convinced that woman in front of her was telling the truth. Without any further delay the pink haired medic took the boy from her and laid him down. The child was having hard time breathing. She put two of her fingers on the boy's chest and applied a small amount of pressure. The boy screamed in agony. His mother grew anxious. It seems some of the child's ribs are broken... One is broken and its sharp edge has punctured the lung and the blood has filled in. That's the reason for his difficult breathing. He is also running down with severe fever. She put the back of her palm on the boy's forehead. His wounds are infected causing fever. She turned to one of the guards and asked him to call for his superior immediately.  
At her serious tone the guard was displeased but nonetheless hurried to call his superior.  
'The boy is in serious need of treatment.'

Even though she can treat the boy without chakra, it would take a lot of time may be days, weeks or months, the child doesn't have that much time. She needed chakra to save this child.  
Looking closely at the child he reminded her so much of Sarada. Short onyx hair and pale skin. She didn't want the child to die, both as a mother and a medic. She barked instructions at the people but no one moved an inch.  
"What are you all looking at? Do as she says."  
They heard the indifferent voice followed by the overwhelming pressure which belonged to none other than Madara Uchiha. Only after being ordered by the heir did they start moving, following the pink haired women's instructions without any questions. Dispute not being very fond of madara she was grateful to him.  
"Why did you call me here?" His tone was cold filled with indifference but she knew he cared about his people behind his cold facade unlike his father who only cared about the Uchiha pride.

Even Madara was a little curious as to why has she called for him.  
His eyes moved to the wall behind her, his eyes narrowed at the damage 'Did she do this without chakra?' His gaze turned back to her. The pink haired woman was standing face to face with him. Only now did she realize the big height difference between them. Even her husband was taller than her, but this man with the dangerous aura was very intimidating. She had fought him before even thought she didn't like the man but she was not foolish enough to forget how dangerous he was. The imposing air he carried won't let her forget. He patiently waited for the woman to start talking, staring right at her studying her every movement and luckily he didn't have to wait long.  
"Release me."  
"Get these off me." she moved her hands in front of him.  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why! I need chakra to heal the boy."  
"I was under the impression that you can heal without chakra." He retorted with a hard look.  
"Of course I can, but the child won't make it, he is in critical condition."  
There was a long pause .  
"Release her"  
He ordered.  
"But Lord Madara ..." One of the guards tried to protest.  
But Madara silenced him with one glare the man stumbled back and broke into cold sweat.

"M..My apologies my lord."  
The man bowed his head stood up walked to where Sakura was and unlocked her chakra restraining cuffs on her wrists and ankles. As soon as she was released she rubbed her wrist slightly and started healing the child. She gently hovered her small milky hands over the boys chest and her started glowing green. They both knew he released her not because he trusted her that she won't run away but because he was sure that she cannot run away from him. No matter how much she despised to admit it, she understood that much too. She pushed the thought to back of her mind and concentrated on treating the ailing boy. Madara stood there leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed observing the woman helping the child. Much to his amazement only after a few minutes of healing the boys breathing started to become even. Then she again started instructing his people , they followed her every command. It really amused him how naturally she can take charge of his people. The authority in her voice was like a magnetic field pulling him towards her. She stayed up all day healing the boy. Madara also for some reason decided to accompany her. He wasn't sure exactly why, he had better things to do than watch over a woman. He never really thought about a woman before, they were just weak creatures who needed protection in his eyes. But this woman in front of him incited him, intrigued him and defied all his believes. Even though he considered women weak, he never disrespected them. But she was beyond his imagination. She can bring down a mountain, she can take a life and save it at the same time yet she looks so delicate and breakable. This woman pulled him in the more he looked at her. 'What is it that this woman cannot do?' Her unrivaled beauty made her even more perfect. Making people want to capture her and never let her go.  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts that didn't realized that it was past midnight. The woman was done healing the boy he vaguely heard her softly saying the boy is out of danger and to come to her later for medicines. The child's mother was so rejoiced, with tears of joy she took Sakura's hands and thanked her sincerely. Then she came up to him bowed her head and thanked him too. He was surprised but acknowledged her with a nod. The boy was still unconscious.  
Suddenly they saw Tajima Uchiha storm his way towards them and stood before Sakura angrily. "How dare you injure one of my men?"

Rage emitting from him can make many warrior cower in fear. Now she could tell where Madara got his intimidating aura from. But Madara's ability to evoke fear was far more superior than him.  
She was tired and didn't want to argue.  
She politely said "With all due respect Lord Uchiha, it was your man who was at fault. He refused to treat the child, the boy could have died." Her answer was polite but indirectly rebuking his subordinate. This fueled his anger even more.

"So what? It's the duty of every member of the clan to fight for it and die for it.  
She was so enraged , took deep breath trying to compose herself. "What are you saying , he is just a child he has a long life ahead of him , it is your duty to protect them not to send them to their death beds. They are the future of your clan." Her voice was dangerously low.  
Tajima was boiling with anger. He raised he hand to hit her.  
Madara was observing the two individuals quietly . He didn't made any move to stop the argument. But when he saw his father was about to hit her. He caught his hand and said in a threatening voice "It's late father you should go and rest."  
The elder man picked up the threatening note in his son's voice, thus even though he was dissatisfied he retreated. It wasn't in his good interest to anger his eldest son. So he backed off begrudgingly.  
After he left Sakura said coldly," I don't need your protection my Lord."  
"Who said I was protecting you?" There was a playful spark in his eyes no one noticed.

* * *

She had been kept in a cell since the day she arrived at the Hyuuga compound. She hasn't seen anyone other than the man who brought her here. What made her even more uneasy was the fact that albeit the same man brought her food every day he never asked her any question. But wherever he looked at her his gaze was cold as if looking at a traitor but if anyone observed him closely there was still a hint of admiration for the beauty in front of him.

This woman had been in the cell for days but still hasn't voiced a single complaint. By the looks of her she appears delicate and fragile who cannot bear hardships, most women in her situation would be crying in fear and complaining in dissatisfaction but this person in front of him doesn't even have a trace of those emotions in her face. It moved him.  
Her face never distorted in fear or anger she was as calm and gentle as water.  
He stood in front of the cell unlocked it and opened the door. And coldly ordered "Come".  
Hinata was curious but kept her patience, since she will know where they are taking her soon enough. So she obediently followed him.

In a large room there were people sitting in two rows and two people at front facing the two rows but the seat between the two people was empty. Albeit the room had people there was pin drop silence. All the men in the clan were well disciplined.

"Where's lord father?" the only female in the room who was sitting at the front spoke. "He happens to be out for a meeting with an important guest. It might take him some time to return Hoshiko sama."

The man beside her replied. The girl named Hoshiko was the daughter of the hyuga clan head. As the Hyuga heiress she is considered one of the most beautiful women among the Hyuga favored by her father, and envied by many for being pretty and intelligent. So her father is very much satisfied with her. Although he doesn't have a male heir he plans to marry her to most powerful member of the clan who happens to be the man sitting beside her. She looked at the man from the corner of her eye. A faint blush appeared on the cheeks. Kasumi Hyuga The prodigy of the hyuga clan. He had a gentle appearance unlike other Hyugas . He was a good looking man, who was strong with a gentle personality, born in the branch family. He also happens to be her bodyguard and fiancé. She had admired him since they were children. And the fate was on her side; her father also had a liking towards him since he was a genius. Her father arranged the marriage between them. Kazumi treated here gently and was always polite to everyone. He always spoiled her agreeing to all her demands. Not only did he protect her he also made her happy.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when two people walked in. The man in front knelt and said

"Young miss the prisoner is here."

All the eyes fell on the figure behind him. They were so mesmerized they couldn't move their eyes away from the petite figure.  
The prisoner started feeling uneasy from all the attention she was getting. As everyone was busy scrutinizing the woman, the Hyuuga heiress was studying her fiancé's expression. The man still had perpetual smile on his face. There was not much difference from his usual expression but there was something different. She couldn't put a finger on what it was but she had a feeling it's not good.  
When she looked at the woman before her, she was filled will jealousy. The thought that came to her mind was  
'I cannot let this woman live.'  
She had a feeling if this woman is allowed to live a lot of things will change.  
Her voice broke the silence in the room.  
"Do you admit your crimes? "  
" What crimes are you referring to if I may ask?"  
" Still so arrogant but its fine you will know soon enough. "  
The heiress picked up the scroll and recited.  
"Even though you belong to Hyuga clan you decided to live a life outside the clan without permission. Do you even know what are the consequences if an outsider got their hands on the secrets of byakugan?  
You dare to fight although our clan forbids women from fighting.  
You used your kekkei genkai against your own clansmen.  
And for stole the secret techniques of the main house.  
For committing such grave crimes I sentence you to be branded with bird cage seal and sentenced to death."  
Her unreasonable words stunned the men in the room. No one knew why she was so much in rush to get rid of woman. She wants to push her to her death so soon?  
"Please wait Hoshiko sama." her fiancé interrupted her.  
"Why are you stopping me Kasumi-san? She is a traitor so she must be put to death. The sooner the better." Despite being pampered and arrogant she has never been unreasonable.  
The man beside her calmly answered her.  
"She must be allowed to explain her side as well. "  
Kasumi was a smart man he knew that the heiress was skeptical of the other women not simply because of her being an outsider but something else as well but for him it was different. When he laid his eyes upon her he was captivated not only because of her outer appearance, the creature before him was gorgeous she looked so fragile and delicate as if she might break with one touch but what captured his attention was her eyes that were filled with determination.  
There were people who were on the heiress's side but there were also those who supported her fiancé.  
The argument went on for another half an hour without any conclusion, Hinata never got the chance to answer those questions. Even Kasumi sat back and watched this entire time. He didn't utter a single word after putting his argument.  
Just when the debate was getting heated the door was slammed open. Followed by a roar.

"Quite down. "  
The room became silent again.

A middle aged man who appeared to be in his forties entered.  
Radiating his aura of authority, he had the appearance of a strict leader. He was none other than the head of the clan Hideo Hyuga.  
When he entered everyone in the room bowed down to him.  
"What is the fuss all about? "  
" Father you came. We were discussing what punishment shall be passed to the prisoner. Father you must give justice and punish this treacherous woman to death, she has broken so many of our clans rules. "  
" Hold your horses, no one will be punished here today. "  
" What?! but father she... "  
" I SAID BE QUIET!"  
The girl was surprised at her father's outburst. He never yelled at her but now he was scolding her in front of everyone because of an outsider.  
She was really upset about her father's behavior towards her. Her grudge towards Hinata started to pile up more and more.  
She was distressed but kept her discontent to herself as for the judgment the decision has been made.  
This girl will be married off to the heir of the Senju clan as a sign of our alliance with the Senju.  
"What..?!. "  
"Why is it her... "  
"Why must it be established through marriage...? "  
The discussion among the present members broke out..  
Everyone was shocked at the declaration but the one who was disturbed was the person in discussion. Hinata couldn't believe her ears.  
'No no no what is going on it wasn't long since she was captured but suddenly these people started discussing her marriage and that too without her knowledge. '  
"I refuse to marry anyone. You have no right to use me as a bargain chip for your own benefit. "  
"Listen girl you have no say in this matter. You should consider yourself lucky that we were merciful enough to let you live after the deeds you have done."

Although Hinata was disgruntled but she didn't say anything else.  
"Who was the one who proposed it if I may ask? " she asked softly.  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Preparation of the wedding shall start from today. When the date of the marriage will be decided you will be informed. "  
" Take her to her room. "  
Despite the turmoil in her heart She obediently followed them.

Hideo Hyuga wanted to create good relationships with Senju and the bond was more likely to be stable if it is through marriage but since he doesn't have a male heir he cannot marry his only daughter to a different clan. As a leader he had to keep the blood line of the main family pure. But now that the opportunity has presented itself in such a convenient way, how can he let it go? Senju clan is considered one of most powerful clan of the fire county. He would do anything in order to secure this alliance. Despite the girl's mysterious background she will make a good bargain chip. He wanted to keep the girl in the clan and unravel the mystery she carries because he could tell she was powerful and carried the Chakra similar to main family. She could be a good asset to the clan but It can cause distress and confusion among the clan. He wanted to dispose her off but it's better to look at the bigger picture and make a move according to it. So he decided to agree to Hashirama's proposal.

* * *

This time they didn't take her to the cell but to a well furnished room. She was still confused about the situation. She wanted to give a better future for her husband but a move like this will create a butterfly effect and she won't have the control over the outcome. And who knows what kind of consequences they might have to face. Wasn't the first was supposed to marry Mito Uzumaki? She must not let this happen. She will have to talk to Hashirama before the marriage date has been set. But she had a feeling that the Hyuga clan won't let her out so easily before the marriage. She was locked in her room for many days. Her movements were being monitored. So all she could do was wait for the right time. But she didn't have to wait long.  
One day she was told that she was to marry after two weeks. The way things were progressing she couldn't find a way to prevent it from happening. That night she could only bring her to sleep after midnight.  
While Hinata was sleeping soundly, unaware of the the arrival of a certain guest to her room.  
He soundlessly walked up to her futon sitting beside her.  
He stared at moon lit face.  
He put his hands on both sides of her body, bent down until his lips reached her ears and whispered softly.  
"I'm sorry. This was the only way to protect you and keep my promise. "  
Before she opened her eyes her room was empty again.  
"Was I dreaming?"


End file.
